Darkness
by Janie Phuong
Summary: She is beautiful when sleeping, and much more beautiful when she shows her gorgeous emerald eyes, but her eyes aren't able to see.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't been writing for AGES, this is a whole new idea just came to my mind, and I feel like writing it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Janie : Kishi-sensei, please let me own Naruto.**

**Kishimoto : No.**

**Janie : Why ? (*cry out loud*)**

**Kishimoto : Because Sakura and I are the ones who own Naruto. Remember that.**

***I'm a fan of NaruSaku, but I prefer SasuSaku when it comes to fanfiction ^^***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke 's POV<strong>_

Phew, already midnight ? I had to take a little sleep. Being a doctor is so much tired. I leaned my back against the chair, slowly closed my eyes, tried to forget everything to go to the dreamland. But, a doctor NEVER gets what he expects.

"Doctor Uchiha, there's a patient in need of…" Someone rushed into my room, and according to the voice, I knew that was Ino, the nurse.

"Yeah, I got it. Emergency case right ?" I cut, lazily stood up from the chair. I scratched my head a little, and yawned. Then I walked along with her to the operating room.

"So what's it about ?" I asked while walking.

"A girl got hurt because of a fire accident. Her parents got hurt as well, unfortunately we can't save them." She answered.

I arrived at the operating room. There was a girl lying on the operating table, unconscious. Her hair was unusual, it was pink, like cherry blossom, and she was indeed beautiful. But nah, I didn't have that much time to care about what she looked like. As a doctor, I had to save her, at least from death. There was something in my head told me that I had to try my bestest best.

_After a while…_

Operating finished. I was glad that I could relax for a while. "I guess she has to have a corneal surgery." I said when Ino and I got out of the room.

"But she will have to wait for her turn, there are many patients want to have a corneal surgery." Ino said, in worry.

"So what ? Everybody else has to wait too." I replied apatheticly, but then I remembered what Ino said earlier, her parents are both dead… _Oh what am I worrying about ? _I thought to myself, _She must have some relatives right ?_

"You wouldn't say that if you knew that she has no more family, relatives, or anything after the fire." Ino became serious.

"What about her friends ?" I asked, suddenly there were so many questions that I wanted to ask.

"The hospital is trying to contact to who knows her, but until now, I guess there isn't any." She said, "For now she will stay in recovery room, but you know that she can't stay there until she has her eyes bright again right ?"

I didn't answered. If we found no one to take care of her, then where would she go ? Worse, she was blind. Alone in darkness in this big world…oh I couldn't imagine anymore.

_Two days later…_

Two days passed, but no one came as a friend or relative of that girl. I was getting curious. _How come she has no friends ?_ I thought, _Don't tell me that ALL her friends was also in the fire…_ _No way, it's too much for a coincidence. I guess I have to ask her when she wakes up. _But then I recalled about the death of her parents, she should be in big shock if she knew it. I wondered how I tell her about this.

Along with the thoughts, I arrived at the pink-haired girl's room. I didn't know why I came there. But… I came anyway, so I thought just a visit wouldn't hurt. I looked through the glass of the door to check first, she was still unconscious. _Now I know she hasn't woke yet, should I still go in or not ?_ I asked myself, just after a second of thinking, I decided…

"Huh ? Teme ? What are you doing here ?" Yeah, that annoying voice, I should have known that he would be here.

"Nothing, Naruto, I just pass by." I replied. That was Naruto, a doctor as well, and my best friend…nah not really. But still, he is the one I trust the most in my life. He is annoying, yes, but he still knows when to shut his mouth.

"I don't think so, you even looked into the room. If I'm correct then there's a GIRL in there, so… tell the truth, teme, you like that girl ?" Ah, spoke too soon. Naruto peeked over the door, "I can barely see her face, ok, then let's go in."

Didn't wait for my response, he pulled my left arm and opened the door. "Hey hey, you're disturbing the patient." I whispered, tried not to surprise the girl.

"I know but…I just want to see here face for a little, and I bet that's the reason you came here, right ?" He nudged me.

"It's not that, dobe, I came to check on her, to see if she's up, just for work. DONE." I said, avoided his eyes.

I thought that he would retort, but…

"Ok ok, then I will leave your WORK to you from now." He mocked me for the last, then went outside. Phew, I felt so much relieved.

Then I looked at the girl in front of me. Her eyes were still closed. All of a sudden, I really wanted to see her eyes, I thought her eyes were also beautiful, as she was. Then I looked around the room, so deserted. No people, no food from the visitors, and even no flowers in the pot. She should be very lonely if she was up at that moment.

"Uhn…" I heard a small sound, and I was pretty sure that it came from the girl. I watched her with concentration. And then, she slowly opened her eyes. I can see her eyes now, clearly, they were green, as emerald, and really bright. As I thought, they were beautiful.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>_

I was sleeping ? If yes, I thought it was a really long sleep. I wanted to wake up, I had to see my parents, I just came back and…oh my head was aching, I guessed I needed some aspirins. I opened my eyes, slowly, why my eyes were so heavy ? Nah, maybe just because I slept too much. When I was sure my eyes were completely opened, I didn't know why it was so dark. Maybe someone turned off the light. I tried to get up, to turn the light on, but then a hand got me. It held my arm gently, forced me to lie down. Maybe it's mom, or dad, or...

"Don't get up, you are not in a good condition, yet." I heard a male voice, a deep, calm voice, but it was totally strange with me.

"Who…are you ?" I was scared a little.

"I am a doctor, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." He replied, then he let his hand off me, "You want something ?"

"Oh, doctor, can you turn on the lights, I… I really hate darkness like this." I said.

A moment of silence. Then he started saying, "The lights…are already on." I thought he lowered his voice at the end. But…why did he say that, the room is completely dark.

"Stop joking, doctor. I really need some lights." I said, started losing patience.

"A doctor does NOT joke. I'm telling the truth, your eyes got hurt from the fire, and for now, you are not able to see." He replied, he kept his voice calm.

_What ? Not able to see ? Does that mean…I am blind ? No way, how can this be ? I can't be blind. I still have many things to do. I can't be blind, _I thought, "What do you mean by that ? Does that mean that…I'm blind ?" I asked, hoped the answer was no.

He sighed, "Yes, you are blind. But don't worry, this condition just lasts for a while, until you have a corneal surgery. For now, you just have to wait for your turn." he said before I got anymore shock.

I tried to calm myself down. I believed that the doctor wasn't lying to me._ I just have to wait for a while, and I'm ok with that. But…what about my parents, are they still ok, at least like me ?_

"Doctor, how's my parents ? They are still good right ?" I asked him, but I had no response, "Doctor ? Do you hear me ?" I asked again, I hoped that I was not mute as well. But he was still silent.

I didn't continue asking, but waited for his answer. Perhaps he knew what I was thinking, so he started, "Listen, you must be really calm, so that I can tell you." he stopped for a while, maybe he was checking my reaction. "Your parents… I'm…no, we are very sorry but, they passed away. We tried our best, but we couldn't save them, still so lucky that we could save you."

I widened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I just heard. My parents…died ? How can this be ? _First is my eyes, then my parents… No, I don't believe it_. I groped in the dark for the presence of the doctor, when I caught his arms, I held them tight. If I could see, I bet that my eyes were dim with tears.

"Doctor, please tell me that's not the truth, that you're just lying to me. How can this be ? Please, doctor, please tell me that…" The tears fell as I was saying.

He held my hand, cut my word, "Please, miss, accept the truth that you're parents are gone, I know that you're in a big shock right now, and it's really hard to calm down. You can cry, as much as you want, but don't lie to yourself that what I said is a lie.".

I was actually crying after hearing those words, crying so hard. My hands are still held by the doctor, but he was really gentle, I didn't feel hurt at all. But it didn't make me stop crying. Then, without knowing, I leaned myself against him, let all my tears fall out. Yeah, he was right, mom and dad are dead, I had to accept the truth, no matter what. But it was too hard for me to accept. I knew that from now, I would have to be alone, with no one's care, since I had no friends in this strange-but-familiar country.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu POV<strong>_

Great, whatever I did, the image of the crying pink-haired girl appeared in my head. I wondered why I concerned myself with this. I had met many patients with the same situation, I had no reason to keep thinking about it. I still had things to do. She was not my only patient.

"Are there any serious cases today ?" I asked Ino.

"Umm… I thought that you're in charge of that girl !" She replied with confusion.

"Hn ? What girl ?" I better pretended not to know, though I knew exactly who she mentioned.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know who." She caught me, damn. "Don't worry, for now, you can come visit her." she said, and smiled at me.

"Why are you saying those things ?" Really, I'm annoyed.

"I can see what normal people can't." She winked, then left. "If you don't go there, she'll be very lonely." Or should I say her body left but her voice could come all the way to me. I sighed. I wondered why if it came to that girl I didn't even know the name, it got on my nerve.

At last, I still went to her room. I wasn't sure if I went on purpose or not. When I arrived, she was sitting on the bed, she didn't cry anymore, but her eyes still showed sadness.

"Who's there ?" She noticed my presence.

"It's me, I hope you still recognize me…I mean my voice." I had told myself not to get on her pain, but… oh whatever.

"Yeah, you are Dr. Uchiha, right ?" She smiled, and I knew it was for me. But it only lasted on her lips for a short while. Then she seemed to be thinking of something.

"You're worried about something ?" I asked.

"When I fully recover, I have to leave here right ?" She said, "Then… where will I go ? My house, my parents, my relatives are all gone, I have nowhere to go."

"Why your relatives…" I asked.

"They were all at my house at that night." She answered, "I went to the US to study since I was little, I just came back that day, but…" she stopped, I knew that she was trying to block the tears, "And I don't have any friends in Japan."

I thought I shouldn't ask any deeper about her background, besides I had all the answers anyway. _What should I do ?_ I asked myself, _She can't be alone in this condition, or maybe I can…_

As soon as I thought about it, I spat it out, "You can come to my place when you recover, if you want." Oh damn, what did I just say ? Why did I offer her to my place ? I really wanted slap myself. But I couldn't take back my word after giving her hope.

She seemed surprised, and I bet I would feel guilty if I said 'No, I was joking.', " Dr. Uchiha?" she called out my name, and I didn't know how to reply to her, "I appreciate what you have done for me. But…stay at your place ? It's… too much for me." she continued.

"If you don't then where will you be ?" I asked steadily, looked straight to her eyes, though I knew that she couldn't know it.

"But… I can't take that, you are too good to me, and I… can't do anything to pay you back." She said, almost yelled.

I stayed silent for a moment, looked at the girl to find some more reaction. She was confused. Then I sighed lightly, "Ok, if you want to pay me back, then… what's your special talent ?"

"Um…" She looked puzzled, then she said, "I can…sing."

I smiled, "Perfect, I really like it when someone sings for me, you can do it as a gift for me, ok ?" I lowered my face toward hers, she noticed it, moved her head a bit. She was still confused.

After a while, of thinking I think, she finally nodded. "Thank you very much, Dr.U…" she said, in happiness and appreciation.

"Nah, it's ok to call me Sasuke." I smiled.

"Thank you, D…Sasuke." She smiled, that was the first time I saw her smile. She was really much prettier when she smiled.

"Oh, I haven't known your name."

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think ? Is it a bit fast ? Feel free to review, but don't blame please. I love you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here, and thank you, ImaFREAK and Hotaru Himura, yours are my first two reviews.**

**Almost forgot, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Why ? Please look at chap 1 again ^^.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Thinking_

_**POV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku POV<strong>_

Doctor Uchiha just offered me to stay at his place. _Is it really OK ? _I thought, _A girl stays with a guy, who she has never met before ? I don't think it's good, for both._ Yeah, it was not good at all, but still I felt his sincerity when he said that. Or was I just imagining ? Anyway, I had nowhere to go, and I was even blind,_ I guess there is no other way._

I heard the door open. _Was it…?_

"Good day, Haruno-san." It was a female voice, her voice was so cheerful, it made me feel warm. But I wondered why I felt like I didn't get what I expected, or I could say…disappointed. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, nurse, I came to check on you. Are you feeling alright ?"

"Yes, I'm alright, Yamanaka-san." I replied, tried to give her a smile.

"Good. Is anywhere of you aching ?"

"No, I'm completely fine."

"If there is something strange, tell me immediately, Ok ?"

"Sure." I heard something noise like pen rubbed with paper, maybe she was writing something.

When that sound stopped, her voiced appeared, "So I heard that you will come to doctor Uchiha's place, right ?" she asked.

"Err…yeah…" I hesitated. He told her about that ? _Ahh, it's too embarrassed for me._

"Not that doctor told me, it was more like he made a slip of his tougue." She giggled, she could read my mind or something ? "Don't worry, you'll be fine with him, he's maybe unmindful, but he is very kind, every patient treated by him loves him. Even I…" She suddenly stopped. Perhaps I knew what came next.

"Don't tell me you love him too." I teased her.

She didn't respond immediately, maybe she was confused, I just heard "err", "uhm" and stuff like that came from her. _She's really in love, I wonder what it's like._ I had never loved anyone before, except for my parents, so I didn't know how she felt at that moment.

"Ok, I admit." Finally, after a while of err-ing, she said, "But I'm not the only one who's in love with Uchiha-san. There are tons of girls in this hospital love him, and I just talk about girls in this hospital."

"He's…that popular ?" I couldn't believe such a guy care about me.

"Of course he is, he has just worked in here for about a year, but he's the one of the best doctors in the hospital. And he is really REALLY handsome too. You should have known…" She stopped again. She noticed that she had touched my pain, "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot that you…"

"It's ok," I cut, "I could guess what he looked like by the way he treated me." She still didn't say anything. So I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm ok, I have to get used to it anyway. Besides, that's not my biggest pain."

She stayed silent for a minute, then she said, "You want to go outside ? I bet you'll feel better after taking a walk."

"But I'm…" I was surprised of her suggestion.

"I'll go with you, so don't worry. Oh, wait here, I'll get you a wheelchair." Then I heard her footsteps rushed away.

_A…wheelchair ?_ After hearing the word, I felt like I was completely an invalid. I couldn't even walk on my own, if I wanted to go out, I had to have someone with me. It was really hurt, horribly hurt.I burst into tears. Yeah, at that condition, if I couldn't do anything, I cried. I really hate that, really. _Why do I have to be like this ? _I thought, _Have I done something wrong ? I don't want to be like this forever._

I noticed someone came, but I couldn't stop the tears, so I let it be. I knew that Yamanaka-san would understand.

"You're crying again ?" It wasn't Yamanaka-san's voice, but it was really familiar that I knew who it was.

"Doctor… I mean, Sasuke-san ?" I called out his name, and quickly wiped the tears.

"May I ask why you were crying ?" I felt he had come nearer.

"No, you may not." I replied, bended my head down, and I could say that I blushed so hard. I wondered why.

"Wait, did I just hear her calling you…Sasuke-san ?" That was Yamanaka-san's voice, for sure.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just hn-ed, and I didn't get what he meant by that. Then I felt a hand holding mine, it was soft and warm, definitely a girl's, and definitely Yamanaka's.

"You're so lucky, Haruno-san. No one, and I mean NO ONE in this hospital, calls him by that name." She said, then whispered to me, "I really wish I can be like you."

Why did she whisper ? Sasuke didn't know her feeling ? If yes, then she must be really sad. Sasuke was indeed unmindful, even a stranger like me could see that she loved him really much. But I thought it would be better if it came naturally, I believed he would soon realized that there was someone loved him so much.

"So, do you still want to go outside ?" I heard Sasuke saying.

"Err…I…" I hesitated.

"Of course she does," Yamanaka cut my word. Suddenly I heard a ringtone, and Yamanaka let her hands off me, then I heard she said "yes, yes", "Oh, can you please take her out for me, Uchiha-san ? I have something to take care of now. See ya." I heard she ran away after finishing her sentence.

"So ?" Sounded like he was checking for my answer. I slightly nodded.

Then I felt an arm put over my shoulder, and the other under my knees. Yes, he picked me up, bridal style. I was embarrassed, very. While I was held, I noticed his smell, it was really gentle, and manly as well. It wasn't stinking like the other guys'. And I…wanted being held like this forever somehow. _Oh stop dreaming, he's just helping you, Sakura, no more._ I reminded myself, but his smell made me forget about it right away. I slightly leaned my head against his chest. It was really brawny, he must work out a lot. I wondered if he had six packs too.

They say "Beautiful dreams won't last long", so so true. After walking a few steps, he slowly put me down, to the wheelchair, I thought. Then the chair moved, and I had no idea in what direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu POV<strong>_

I was holding Sakura. And I could see she was blushing so hard. I must admit that she was really cute when she blushed. Then something made me want to keep holding her like this, maybe because her body was really warm, or something…else. _Oh, snap out of it, she's waiting for the walking._ I thought. Then I put her on the wheelchair, and pushed it. I closed the door when we were out of the room.

As soon as the nurses, female nurses, saw me, they yelled. And they annoyed me.

"OMG, it's doctor Uchiha, he's so hot."

"Yeah, really hot. But who's that girl ?"

"She's with doctor Uchiha ? I cannot believe it."

"I wish I could be her."

Blah blah, really annoying. I was so glad that Sakura was with me, or else they could have bothered me more than just that. I hate girls who say they love me at the first sight, I don't believe in fairy tale or "love at first sight" or anything like that. Those are lame, for me. Speaking of girl, the little pink-haired girl in front of me hadn't spoken anything since we left the room. Then I recalled about her crying earlier, I guessed that she was blaming herself.

We arrived at the garden of the hospital, I took her to a bench near the fountain. I sat down next to her. As I thought, she still looked sad.

"How do you feel when you were alone in that room ?" I asked her.

"Eh ? Err…lonely." She replied with a low voice.

"And what about now ? Outside ? Still lonely ?" I continued.

"If you are not with me, I'll be." She said.

"Then you mean if I'm with you, you won't be lonely, at anywhere ?" I smirked.

"You can think whatever you want. Yes, if you're with me, I won't be lonely, since you're the only one I know nearly as a friend in this country." She answered without hesitance. Suddenly I felt… empty.

"Just…nearly as a friend ?" I asked, and I had no idea why I asked that.

"Yeah, what did you expect ?" She sounded like she was teasing me, and she seemed better than before. But really, I also wanted to know what did I expect. However I couldn't seem to find the answer. At that moment, I felt that I should change the topic.

"So…may I ask why you were crying again ?" Oh damn, not that, man. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I noticed that she was sad again. I blamed myself inwardly.

"That's… I just…blamed myself. I can't do anything at this condition, even if I want to go out, I have to have someone with me, and…" She couldn't finish her sentence, because of the tears. What should I do ? I made her cry, again.

My brain didn't think of any way to calm her down, but my hand moved on its own. My hand aimed at her cheek, when it reached, it slowly wiped the tears. Sakura widened her eyes, I guessed she was surprised. Then I took control of myself again, I still let my hand on her cheek, though the tears had stopped falling out.

"Listen, I'm not helping you because you can't do anything, it's just because I'm your doctor, and you're my patient. If you don't feel comfortable with it, just tell me." I tried to keep my voice calm and gentle, "So what do you want to do ?"

I stayed silent and waited for her response. "I…" She said, "I want to…walk."

"Ok." I responded then helped her stand up.

After I was sure she was standing steady on her feet, I let my hand off her. I watched her walking, she just toddled, like a baby. A smiled appeared on my face, just by watching her. I noticed that she was smiling too. She must be really happy. I wasn't sure why but I felt happy for her as well.

Suddenly, I saw her missed her footing. Instinctive reflex, I supported her and we ended up sitting on the ground, and she was leaning on me. I looked at her with concentration, her eyes, really. That was the first time I looked at her eyes in such a close distance. Such beautiful eyes, but they weren't looking at me, or anything.

"Are you alright ?" I asked her, tried to snap out of what I was thinking.

She quickly got her body out of me, "Yeah, I'm alright, thanks for helping me." she said, her words somehow made me feel easy at heart. I helped her stand up and sit back at the chair, then I sat down.

"At first I wanted to tell you that you can be discharged tomorrow, so prepare." I said.

"Oh," She replied, then stayed silent for a while. Suddenly, she said, "Wait, then…you will pay for my hospital fees ?"

"Yes." I anwered.

"No no, I can't take that…" She said nervously.

"Don't worry, just take it as a debt, you can pay me back later." I smiled at her, I wished she could see it.

"But…" I put my index finger against her lips, to block her words. And it worked. I must say that her lips was so soft, I wondered what it felt like when I… Just by thinking about that, I quickly took my hand back.

"If you want to talk about stuff like that, then I won't speak." I said coldly.

She didn't replied anymore. But I noticed she slightly smiled. Again, she was really cute.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, love you ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew, chapter 3 is here *have to write fast before the idea fades***

**sasusakunarutotard123**** : I'm reading it now, it's really REALLY good.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku POV<strong>_

I woke up the following morning, actually I didn't know if it was morning or noon. That was the day I got discharged. _I'm going to Sasuke-san's house today. _I thought. After that, the only thing on my mind was him. I imagined what he looked like, _If he's handsome like Tom Cruise, I want to be blind forever to stay with him._ oh what was I thinking. I was so childish at that time. I had to get a job, I had to get a place to live, and I had to take a corneal surgery. Yeah, there were so many things I had to do, but at that time, I had to snap out of my childish thinking.

I heard knocks, and a voice came along "May I come in ?", I realized that was Sasuke's.

"Go ahead." I said loudly.

I heard the door opened, then the footsteps. He was coming nearer to me, I guessed.

"You're ready ?" He asked. I nodded, "Very well."

"I need to change first," I said.

"I'll help you with it," Yamanaka suddenly said, I didn't know she was there, _She's a ghost or something ?_ I thought. "I still have some of my casual clothes with me. I knew you would need to change your clothes so I brought along."

"Thanks, Yamanaka-san." I replied, she is really good to me, just like Sasuke.

"Pup pup pup, call me Ino." She said cheerfully.

"Ah, Ino-san."

Then I got to the bathroom with Ino. When she helped me changing, I felt a bit embarrassed, actually a LOT. Her clothes was a little big for me. But I MUST NOT complain anything, she helped me, I must appreciate it. "Appetite comes with eating" was not the right thing to do at that moment.

After that Sasuke took me somewhere, I didn't know where and I didn't CARE where, all I knew was he was holding my hand and whenever there was a obstacle, he warned, or pulled me closer to him to dodge. I thought I blushed really hard. On the way, I kept hearing the girls said "he's holding her hand", "I'm so jealous.", "who's she anyway ?"… but I didn't mind, I somehow wanted him holding my hands like that forever. _Wait, perhaps that means…_

Suddenly he let his hand off me, and I didn't hear the girls like before, could it be…? "Sasuke-san ?" I called out his name, totally feared.

"Oh, I have to get my car." He said to calm me. And I felt relieved. Just a second ago, I thought that he had abandoned me.

I heard engine sound, it came nearer and nearer to me. I stepped backward a little. Then I heard the screech of the tyres really near, I bet the car stopped right in front of me. Someone opened the car's door, which was in front of me, I guessed that was Sasuke. He put his arm on my shoulder, and led me to the passenger's seat. Then he closed the door and went back to the driver's seat.

"Oops, almost forgot." I heard him saying. Then I felt something was in front of me, and I even felt the breath, and the…smell, I was sure that was Sasuke's. What was he doing ? He was so close to me. _What should I do ?_ I closed my eyes, even I didn't know what I was thinking. Then I felt some kind of…band on my body. I touched it, and realized that was the seatbelt. Phew, so he was just fastening the seatbelt for me.

"Why is your face so red ? You have a fever ?" He asked. Crap, I blushed, no, I couldn't let him know that I was…whatever it was, I had to defend.

"Ah no, it's nothing, nevermind." I said, and I thought that was the dumbest thing I had ever said.

"Ok then."

I didn't say anything while he was driving, for two reasons. One, I didn't want to disturb him. Two, I was still embarrassed. At that time, I felt so much relieved because I was blind, or else, I would steal a glance at him, and he would probably notice, then I would be much much more embarrassed.

_-After a while-_

He stopped the car, I wondered if it was red light or we arrived. Then I heard him open the door. We arrived.

"Careful, get off slowly." He said after opened the door of the passenger's seat's door. I guessed he let me get off on my own. I tried not to miss my footing, and I did it. "Good job" He complimented me. Then we had a while of walking.

"This is my apartment." I heard his announcement after he had opened the door. He helped me walk in. "Don't worry, I live alone. So feel free to do whatever you want.".

"Ok, I will feel free to place bombs in your apartment." I teased and smiled.

"Stop joking." His voice was cheerful. He was happy, I guessed.

I sat down at the couch. He didn't sit with me. "Wait here, I'll make you some breakfast." He said.

"You can cook ?" I asked, I didn't think that he could cook.

"I have to, I live alone, remember that. And I want to save money too." He replied.

I didn't asked anymore further. I just sat there and waited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu POV<strong>_

I came to the kitchen. _What shall I make ?_ I wondered. I looked into the fridge. Gosh, out of ingredient, then I had to make some instant food. Speaking of instant food, it's ramen time. Luckily Naruto bought a lot of instant ramens for me, and I hadn't touched any. I guessed that was the only thing I could serve her.

"Hey, is ramen ok with you ?" I asked.

"Oh then you cook ramen ?" I heard her voice, sounded like she was teasing me.

"I don't want to, but I haven't go buy any ingredient," I replied.

"Ok, whatever is fine with me." She said cheerfully.

Then I took one cup of ramen. I did what they wrote on the "How to use" part : put vegetables and spices, then hot water, waited 3 minutes, done. I brought it out to the living room, where Sakura was sitting.

"Breakfast is ready." I announced.

I placed the cup on the table in front of her, waited her to eat it. I saw she confusedly let her hands find the ramen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you couldn't see." I immediately grabbed the cup and came sit next to her. I used the chopsticks to pick up some noodles and "Say Ah !".

"Oh, no, don't do this, it's really embarrass…" I didn't let her finish. As soon as she opened her mouth, I put the ramen into her mouth, gently (don't misunderstand me).

"Is it good." I asked, though I was confident with my cooking skill.

She shook his head while chewing, "Too salty." she said.

"No way, it can't be." I tried some myself. Like what she said, it was really salty, "Ah, I guess the water is not enough."

She laughed mischievously, "Is this the first time you make ramen ?" she asked.

"Are you mocking me ?" I looked at her, I seemed a bit annoyed.

But she didn't know and kept laughing, "This ramen takes me back the time I started studying cooking. You know, the food I made was really salty, and all my family had to eat ramen instead." After she finished her sentence, her laugh was gone as well. She missed her family. I didn't say anything, I was scared if I would make her cry again.

But she didn't cry, conversely, she smiled, "Ok, let me eat by myself, it's really… embarrassing if you continue feed me like a baby like this."

I handed her the ramen cup, and watched eating. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. She was indeed like a baby. She kept telling me to stop laughing, but I simple couldn't. When she finished, I gave her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Next time I eat, you must not watch." She warned me.

"Ok ok." I said, "Really, this is the first time I laugh so naturally, and freely." I still laughed a little.

She didn't say anything, she turned her head to the other side. She was mad, I could tell, maybe I was a bit too far. "You're…mad ?" I asked, she still didn't replied and crossed her arms. I thought I should apologized her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I overdid it, I didn't mean to but…" I was confused, and checked her reaction. Nothing, she did nothing, "Sakura…"

Then I realized that she was trembling, was she crying ? Oh no, I made her cry again ? Didn't think twice, I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her to face me.

"Sakura, please, don't cry, I…" I was dumbfounded. She wasn't crying, but giggling. Then the giggles became laughters. She laughed out loud, like I had done earlier, "You…" I was speechless.

"Gotcha." She teased me.

"You…scared me to death." I looked away, avoided her eyes.

"You…were scared ?" She asked in worry, her laughter was gone.

"Duh, I feel really uncomfortable when a girl cries, especially when I make her cry." I replied, "So…don't play that game again, ok ?"

She smiled and nodded, "Why didn't you tell me earlier ? I didn't know you're so naïve."

"Hey, who's naïve ?" I raised my voice and looked at her.

She didn't replied. Then she raised her hand toward me, it landed on my shoulder, after that she moved it to my face.

"What are you doing ?" I asked confusedly.

"I just want to know what you look like by touching your face like this." She smiled.

Then her finger touched my eyes, "Ow !" I yelled.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She took back her hand and lowered her face. I thought she felt guilty.

_You're the one who's naïve._ I grabbed her hand and put it on my hair.

"That's my hair, can you describe it ?" I asked.

She gently explored my hair for a while and said, "I think it looks like chicken butt." with giggles.

"Chicken butt ? It's trendy, ya know !" I defended.

"Yeah, but for me, it's like a chicken butt." She said.

I stopped arguing and put her hand on my eyes, my nose, and finally on my lips.

"This is…" She hesitated and took back her hand, "I think I'm done with exploring your appearance." I could see that she was blushing.

I smirked, "Good, I don't want to show you my…lower parts." I teased her.

"What ?" She blushed even more, and she looked really cute. I wanted to keep watching that face of her.

"You want to explore "them" that much ?" I said, smirked at her. So bad that she couldn't see it.

She turned her face away, "Who said I want to." she said. I giggles. "What are you laughing at ?" She was angry.

"Ah…nothing, I just remember a funny story." I kept on giggling.

"Stop it." She covered her ears by her hand.

"Ok ok, I'll stop."

I had never been so happy like that before. She just came and made my day different. Somehow I wanted everyday would be like that, would be filled with happiness and laughter, not scolding and argument like my old house.


	4. Chapter 4

**-****SasuSaku Forever and Ever : Me too ^^**

**-Hotaru Himura : I hope he still looks sexy in white coat ^^**

**-pockybandits89 : I'm tired of that motif.**

**Enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Thinking_

"_Cell phone"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu POV<strong>_

I hate night shift, it drives me tired to death, stay up late with a bunch of work, and I bet that nobody would like it. But still, I couldn't get away with duty call that night. After dinner, definitely not ramen again, I prepared myself to go to the hospital. _Seems like the little girl will have to stay alone tonight._ I thought when I saw Sakura listening to music.

"Sakura, I'm going to work. Don't let anyone come in when I'm gone, ok ? If you are still hungry, there are still some snacks in the fridge. Oh, and can you make your way to the bedroom ?" I recommended her.

"Ok ok, I'm not a three-year-old girl, duh." She smiled, "I'll be fine on my own."

I grabbed the keys, stuff and then opened the door, intended to leave.

"Sasuke-san." I heard she call me, turned my head at her, said "What ?".

"Ah, nothing, I just wanna know when you'll be back." She asked.

I rolled my eyes, _She wants to wait for me ? _I thought, "Trust me, you can't wait until then."

"Oh." was what she replied.

I got out of the apartment and went get my car. _There it is._ My dear Ferrari was there. I opened the door, but something caught my eyes. It was a piece of paper stuck on the windscreen. I thought it was just a prank of some kids. I took it off, but there was something written on it, so I read.

_Sasuke,_

_I want to meet you tomorrow afternoon at home, if you don't come to me, I'll come to you._

_Mom._

Mom ? _What is she trying to do now ?_ I thought. She keeps annoying me since the day I left home. I'm tired with her, and dad too. Can't I live a normal peaceful life like others ? She said, I mean she wrote, she wanted to meet me at home. What the heck, she thinks I'll come back to that place ? In her drea… But if I don't she'll come to the apartment, and find out that Sakura is living with me. That's not good, at all. Arr, what should I do ?

Then I remembered about work. So glad that it wasn't that late. I quickly got on the car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Yo, teme." Again that annoying voice, "So…how's the girl ?"<p>

I glared at him, "You see me and all you care is the girl ?"

"Yup, because I know that you're fine." He replied, and made an innocent face.

"Listen, shut your mouth about Sakura living with me before I cut your tougue." I warned him in a low voice, so that only he and me could hear, and I didn't think that it would work.

"No no, don't cut my tougue, if you cut it, I can't taste ramen again." He cried out loud, begged me.

"Whatever." I ignored him and walked away. I bet Ino told him everything. Hn, I felt regret for letting her know that I was going to let Sakura live with me, I should have known that she would spread it out. She's a loudspeaker anyway.

"Uchiha-san." I heard someone called me. I turned around. It was Ino. "What is it ?" I asked.

"Someone is waiting for you in your room." She answered.

Someone ? Waiting for me ? Who would it be ? "Who's that ?" I asked again.

"Ah don't ask, I don't wanna tell." She refused to answer, and left.

Then I walked to my room. The one that Ino hates so much that doesn't even want to say the name ? _I think I know who that is._ I thought as I opened the room's door.

"SASUKE-KUN." A person ran into me, hugged me tightly after yelled out my name. Let me desbribe her a bit. She had long red hair. She was wearing a shirt, the lower buttons were unbuttoned, so that she could show her waist, and short shorts, finally long black socks.

"Karin, what are you doing here ?" I asked as I pulled her out of me. She is Karin, my cousin, she always acts too naturally in front of me, and that makes me annoyed, "And don't add that suffix while you're in my work place."

"But I like calling you Sasuke-kun." She put her arms around my neck, I tried to took them off, but she is a hard-headed one.

"Look Karin, I still have work to do, don't disturb me." Finally I could be free.

"I could help you with that." She suggested.

"I recommended you to go before I get serious." I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could.

"Ok, I'll wait at your place until you finish." Then she turned away.

"Wait, you…you can't." I grabbed her arm. I couldn't let her go to my apartment, if she knew Sakura was there, there would be a big problem with me.

"Why not ?" She asked.

"You just…can't. I don't want anyone come to my place without my permission." I tried to make up an excuse, good excuse. "You should go home…"

"I don't want to, I want to be with you." She let her arm out of my hand and rested both of them in front of her chest.

"…BEFORE I CALL SOMEONE FROM YOUR HOUSE TO GET YOU." I finished my sentence with a high voice. "Don't make me use force." was my last thing to say.

She sat down at the armchair, turned her head away from me, "I dare you." she said.

I shook my head slightly and then took out my cell phone, searched for a name in the directory, _Ah, it's here_. I thought to myself when I found it. _She will have to leave when he arrives._ I pressed the phone against my ear, waiting for him to answer. After three beeps, I heard his voice, _"Hello ? It's Suigetsu here."_.

"Suigetsu ?" I said out he name on purpose, and glanced at her to check for her reaction. As I had expected, she seemed really surprised. Duh, because Suigetsu isn't her family, he is… "Please, your fiancé is standing in my way, can you come and get her…".

I couldn't finish because Karin snatched my phone and turned it off. I didn't get angry, but only smirked. I knew that she would do this, not that she is scared of Suigetsu or something, but she really hates Suigetsu. They are fiancés, but they don't love each other, the marriage is the arrangement of their parents.

"Why did you call him ?" She asked in anger.

"Because you dared me." I said and took back my phone.

"You know that I hate him and you still…"

"He's your fiancé anyway." I replied evenly.

"But you know for sure that the one I love is you." She burst into tears as she said she loved me. I was not really surprised with that, she always tells me that she loves me and wants to be my wife, but…

"Listen, Karin, I told you many times already, I don't love you, if yes, it's just between friends, or cousins." My voice became serious. I really hoped that she would give up on me and move on with Suigetsu. He's really good to her, I can see that.

"Then…you must have had someone you love." She asked, perfunctorily wiped her tears.

"I don't." I replied definitely.

She looked into my eyes, tried to find any confusion, but failed. Then she ran out of the room. I thought that she was crying. Geez, I made a girl cry again. I couldn't stop myself back then. I have the same behavior with both men and women. For men, it would be nothing, but for women… you could see that. I don't know how to lie to make anyone happy either. When there's a patient that need a white lie to continue living, I always let Ino do it, I'm afraid that I will make a slip of the toungue.

* * *

><p>It was already 1.00 a.m when I went home. I thought that Sakura was already sleeping. <em>Maybe I should check on her before I go to bed.<em> I thought. I went up to my apartment from the parking lot. When I opened the door, I was surprised. Sakura was sleeping on the couch. Moreover, she wasn't lying down, she was sitting, maybe she drowsed. _Did she…really wait for me ?_ I asked myself and let the door close on its own, which made a noise, loud enough to wake her up.

"Uh… Sasuke-san ?" She said when she woke up.

"Why are you out here ?" I came sit next to her, "Shouldn't you be in the guest's bedroom ?"

"I thought that you would come back at ten or eleven, and I could wait until then, but…" Then she yawned.

I smiled at her, "You must be very sleepy right now." I said.

"Yeah, I bet you too." She replied.

"Yup, so…I'll help you to your bed." I said then helped her stand up and led her to the guest's room. I let her sit on the bed first, then I looked for a blanket in the wardrobe. But I didn't find any. _Uh oh, I haven't bought any blankets for guest, what should I do ?_, "Err, Sakura, there's a problem here." I said.

"Na ni ?" She asked.

"There aren't any blankets in here." I said.

"It's so ? Oh, don't worry, I don't need to have a blanket anyway."

I thought for a second and then intended to get blanket from my room, "Wait here, I'll get you mine."

"Oh, wait, I said I really don't ne…" She stood up immediately and tried to follow me but she lost her balance and fell.

I ran to her, "You know you could tell me to stop, don't need to walk and then get fallen." it seemed like I was blaming her. Gosh, I hate my mouth.

"I just…if you give me your blanket then you'll be cold." She said when I helped her get up, "You have worked hard for a day, you really need to get some good sleep. Really, you don't have to worry about me." she was findind for my hand, and then held it tightly.

I looked at her for a while. She was so sincere, even held my hand, I didn't really know what to do. Suddenly an idea crossed my mind. I wondered if I should do it or not. But neither of us want the other to be cold that night, I mean that morning. So I held her hand and pulled her with me, to my room.

"Sasuke-san, where are you taking me to ?" She asked.

I didn't answer, I think I was embarrassed. I stopped after opened my room's door. "This is my room." I said, "You can sleep here, I only have one blanket."

"Huh ? Sleep with you ?" She blushed very when I offered it, "No, I can't. How can I…" she hesitated.

"Then you sleep here, I'll go to the guest's room." I turned to leave right after I finished my sentence.

But she grabbed my arm, tried to stopped me. "No, I should be the one who go, this is your room." She said, and released my arm. Then she tried to find her way to the guest's room.

_What should I do ? Just watching her go like this ? No, definitely no. _I thought, and when it came to my mind, I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. "Sleep in this room, doctor's order." I said. When I was sure that she won't budge, I led her to the room, laid her on one side of the bed, put the blanket on her, then I went to the other side. I lied down, sighed with relief. Then I looked at her, she faced her back to me. I smirked.

"Sakura." "Sasuke-san" We said in unison.

"You first." She said.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry if I was a bit…cruel." I said, "You ?"

"I just want to…thank you." She replied, "For everything. You let me stay at your place, and even let me use your only blanket. But I only make burden for you. I'm sorry for that."

I looked at her, she blamed herself again. I tried to comfort her, "Do you still remember our… verbal contract ?"

"V-verbal contract ?" She asked.

"We had agreed that I'll let you stay at my place and you have to sing for me, remember now ?"

"Oh…that's…"

"I want you to sing for me now." I suggested.

"Huh ?" She turned to face me.

"You heard me." I said complacently.

"Errr…ok." She finally agreed.

Then she started singing. I must say that her voice was beautiful, and I wanted to keep listening to her. Such nice melody and voice, and they brought me to sleep just a short while after. I swear that was the best sleep I had ever had, and at that time, I completely forgot about the meeting with my mother the following day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sasu POV**_

I woke up. It was 7.00 a.m. I looked to my right, Sakura was still sleeping, and she was facing me. I could see her sleeping face at that moment. She looked so peaceful, and I thought I had slept well like her. Then I pulled the blanket to cover her arms and neck. I decided to let her sleep for a while more, then went change and prepared to go to work.

I closed the door quietly as I got out. After that I went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. _Well well, what should I eat today ? _I thought and looked around the fridge. _Let's see. Chocolate, I hate sweet. _A female nurse gave me that chocolate on Valentine's day, _Free-sugar milk, not enough. Snacks, don't like. Cheese, nah. Sandwich…ok. _And that was what for breakfast.

Finally I left the apartment, didn't forget to lock the door, of course, and on my way to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author POV<strong>_

_-At Uchiha Mansion-_

"Mother, father, I think Sasuke won't come." It was Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother. He and Sasuke look really alike, but Itachi's hair is longer. He's the general manager of the Uchiha Corporation, the biggest and most powerful company in Japan.

Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father, also the chairman of the Corp, let out a sigh, "That kid…how come he is so headstrong ?"

"He even ignores my words." Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, said in anger, "Alright, I'll come and meet him."

Itachi dissuaded her, "Please, calm down, mother. Let me go instead. I'll try my hardest to make him come home.", he said steadily.

Then Mikoto nodded, "Ok, I count on you. Don't make me disappointed. And tell him to quit being a doctor too. He has to help you and your father run the Corp."

"Yes, mother." He bowed, and then left the mansion.

He was on his way to his car. When he got on the car, he didn't start the engine immediately. He frowned, _Sasuke, why didn't you come ? You always make me worried about you._

After a while, he started the engine and drove to Sasuke's apartment. He wasn't sure whether Sasuke was there or not, but he didn't want to go to the hospital where Sasuke works either. _You know that I can't help you forever. _He thought while driving. Since they were little, if there is anything bad happens to Sasuke, he always protects his little brother. When Sasuke said he wanted to be a doctor, though their parents opposed strongly, he still supported him in silence. Itachi is the first paternal grandson, unlike Sasuke, he has to succeed his father, and he's fine with it. But because of their parents' greed, Sasuke was also force to run the Corp. However, Sasuke wanted to be a doctor, and refused to work in the Corp no matter what. Itachi thought that he had to help his brother, only he sacrificed his life for their parents is enough already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku POV<strong>_

I think it was three or four in the afternoon and I was listening to the TV. It was a music program, which I like best. And it was a song of Lady Gaga which was playing, I could recognized her voice. Maybe it was a new one, I didn't seem to know it. But it was good anyway. Sasuke was still at work, I guessed. When I woke up, I couldn't find him, maybe he had gone beforehand. It was good for me though, if he had been there, I wouldn't have known what to do, to say to him after a night sleeping with him, I mean sleeping NEXT TO him.

I heard someone knock the door. I remembered that Sasuke didn't allowed me to let anyone in. So I stayed silent. I didn't think that they would hear the TV's sound. Then I heard a sound like a key was being put in the keyhole. That was someone who had the key to enter this apartment. I knew that couldn't be Sasuke because he wouldn't knock. _What should I do ? I can't hide when I'm blind. _Though I used to be really good at hiding. Then the door opened, and footsteps appeared.

"Who are you ?" I heard a male voice, it was even deeper than Sasuke's.

"Uh…I…" I didn't know what to respond.

Then I heard he come closer to me. Finally I could feel his presence really near me. I didn't look up or down or left or right, because I didn't which side was he at.

"You're even watching the TV, so you can't be the thief. If Sasuke lets anyone in his place, they must be very close to him. Are you his girlfriend ?" He asked, I noticed when he said Sasuke's name, it sounded really dear.

"Ah no… I just…" I hesitated.

"Just what ?"

"I'm just…his patient." I said.

"Patient ? Why would a patient be at his place ?" He asked.

I turned my head away, "It's a long story, and I don't want to recall.".

A long pause of him. Finally he said, "You…cannot see, can you ?" he didn't raise his voice at the end, so I bet that he was sure about it.

"No, I can't." I replied weakly, "How do you know ?"

"Since I arrived in this room, you haven't looked at me for once." He said, "Sasuke must be at the hospital, right ?"

"I guess." I answered.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother, you can call me Itachi." He introduced, and waited for my response.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you, Itachi-san. And you can call me Sakura, too." I said.

"Me too, Sakura-san."

Then he came sit next to me, but in a distance so our bodies didn't touch. And I'm sure he was one my left.

"So…why did you come here, Itachi-san ?" I asked.

"Ah, family business." He said evenly. I thought that I shouldn't ask anymore deeper. "Do you mind if I stay here to wait for him ?" He asked.

"No, I don't. Ah, let me get you something to drink." Then I groped for the teapot and a cup. When I found it, I felt his hand was placing on mine.

"I can serve myself. Sasuke will blame me if I let his patient get scalded." He said gently, and I quickly took my hand back.

"Sorry, at this state, I can't do anything to…" I said.

"Stop that nonsense. Nobody's useless unless they think they are. You want to be useless ?"

"No, not that…"

"Good, I know that there's something you can do, even at this state." He placed his hand on my head, calmed my by his little action. _He is also gentle as Sasuke. They're indeed brothers._ I thought.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

I didn't know whether he smiled back or not, but i still felt that something warmed my heart.

Then I heard another sound of key put into the lock. It was Sasuke, and I was pretty sure. A few seconds later, I heard the door open and a greet, "I'm home.", I easily recognized the voice.

"Hi Sasuke, how do you do ?" Itachi greeted back.

"Aniki ? What are you doing here ?" Sasuke said, I think he was surprised.

"Come to check on you." Itachi replied, "Just kidding, now tell me why didn't you come home ?"

Come home ? Isn't this place Sasuke's home ? I was getting confused. Maybe he has another home.

"Come home ?" His voice sounded like he still didn't know anything, but just a second later, it changed, "Oh, now I remember it. I can't believe that I completely forgot."

"I'm glad you say that. But what made you forget ? My little brother is not a person that easily forget anything." Itachi said with suspicions.

"Ohm…it's…nothing." I knew that Sasuke was lying, and he was totally confused. I wondered why.

"Fine, whatever, now go with me, I don't think you want father and mother know that Sakura-san is living with you."

"A minute." Sasuke said, then I heard footsteps come near me. "Sakura," That was Sasuke, "I'll be home a little late, so…can you make dinner yourself ?"

"It's ok, I'll be fine, you shouldn't delay your business because of me." I said.

"Good, and don't wait for me like yesterday, ok ? If you want to sleep, just go ahead." He recommended me.

"Ok ok, I know it. Hurry, don't let Itachi-san wait for so long." I warned him.

"Thank you Sakura-san. Now hurry Sasuke." Itachi said.

* * *

><p>I was hungry. According to the TV, it was probably 6.00 p.m. <em>I think I should make some dinner for me.<em> I thought. Then I found the way to the kitchen. I stood up, went to my left until I met a wall, I knew that to my left was Sasuke's room, so I went along the wall to the right. When there was no other wall, I knew that I had arrived at the kitchen. I went around and finally found the cabinets that had ramens. I took a cup, no idea what flavour. After adding the spices, I looked for the water heater. When I found it, I realized that I didn't how to use it, how to turn it on, pour water, anything. I guessed I must find out myself.

I held the cup under the tap, though I didn't know whether it was right under the tap or not. I knew that I may get scalded, but I still wanted to try. The other hand of mine pushed a button, which I guessed was the biggest, and I heard a "beep". Perhaps it was turned on. Then I looked for another button, it was smaller, but I thought it was the biggest among the others. I pushed it. And hot water poured out, and landed on…my hand. So lucky that I only pushed the button and then released immediately, but my hand was still hurt. I frowned in pain and I knew that the cup should go to the left a bit, so I moved it, and pushed the button again. No water overflowed, I guessed I was successful.

After a few seconds, I thought that the water was enough, so I released the button, and brought the ramen to the table. I sat down. Three minutes waiting. I hoped that Sasuke would be alright, because I thought Itachi's voice back then was really serious. Had something bad happened in their family ? By the way they talked, their parents must be very…strict. _Wait, why do I CARE about him so much ?_ I asked myself. Then, to snap me out of that crazy thought, I began eating ramen.

The ramen I made was a little salty, like the one Sasuke had made for me before. And I could recognized the flavour, it was kimchi, spicy. Then I remembered the scald on my hand. Sasuke would be really worried if he knew about this. _But how can I hide it ? He's a doctor, he can easily recognize._ I thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu POV<strong>_

Aniki and I arrived at the Uchiha Mansion, which USED TO be my home. I really didn't want to come back there. But I know that was not the real reason that I forgot. Was it because of Sakura had made me sleep so well ? That was the only thing I thought of as a reason.

I looked at aniki. He didn't seem to be angry, but worried. He was worried about me, again. And that made me feel guilty.

The gate was opened. We walked in and headed to the living room. Mother and father were there, they looked very angry. I didn't feel any scared, I'm used to it already.

"Mother, father, Sasuke's here." Itachi said to them. I didn't greet them, or even looked at them in the eyes.

"Tell me why didn't you come this afternoon. I did leave a message for you, didn't I ?" That was the usual mother's stern voice.

"He said he had forgotten, mother." Aniki said.

"Forgotten ? You even dare to forget what I say ?" She raised her voice at me, I still didn't look at her.

"Mikoto, leave it to me." Father said to calm mother, "Sasuke, I think you know why you are here, so I won't repeat it."

"Father, I KNOW you know my answer, and I won't change it, neither repeat it to you." I said steadily and looked straight to his eyes.

He looked at me with anger, and then he grabbed tight his shirt the at the left part, above his heart, as he slightly dropped.

"Father." Aniki ran to him and help him stand still. His heart dicease relapsed. I admitted that I was worried a bit, he is my father anyway. But he had aniki to help him, and I guessed he was ok with aniki, just aniki.

"If you still want to resist me, then…" He said as he grabbed his shirt tighter, "…you are not my son."

I was flabbergasted. I knew that he would say that sooner or later, but it still made me feel…not good. He finished with me. My own father finished with me. I should be happy, because I don't have to deal with him anymore. But…

"Fine, you know, I really want to call you mom and dad like when I was a child, I really want those days back, but you gave me no choice, if you had accepted me being a doctor, I wouldn't be an indutiful child with you in the eyes." I said, I had to leave this family, where I had been born and grown up. "If you don't want me to be your son anymore, then I'll go."

Then I dashed out of the mansion and let my body lead. I really wanted to cry, cry in anger, in indignation, to hide the fact that I was heart-broken, and guilty. My beloved father had finished with me. When I was a child, he loved me so much, if there was anything I wanted, he would get them for me. But after I said I didn't want to work at his Corp, his attitude towards me changed. Why can't he understand for me ?

I just walked and walked. _If I go back, he'll forgive me and let me do what I want ? _I thought, _I don't think so._ After a while, I realized that I had arrived at my apartment. Why did I go there ? They say when you are depressed, the only place to return is home. But that was not my home, my real home, why did I go there ?

But I still let myself go up, to the apartment. _It isn't really late, I guess she hasn't slept yet._ I thought to myself. I stopped in front of the apartment's door and opened it. Then I saw Sakura was sitting on the couch, listening to the TV.

"Sasuke-san ? Is that you ?" She asked when she heard the door open.

"Yes, it's me." I said, even I could noticed that my voice sounded strange.

"What happened ? You didn't sound very well." She turned the TV off, stood up and tried to get near me.

She showed worry on her face, but then she smiled, "You don't want to tell, that's ok, but if there's anything that I can do to make you feel better, just tell me, alright ?"

I smiled at her. She was so thoughtful. I wished that my parents could be like her. Then I noticed that she was trying to hide her left hand. I grabbed it.

"Ah," She shouted out when I grabbed her hand. It was scalded, not really serious but it still need to be taken care of.

"You think you can hide it from me ?" I said.

"Don't worry about that, it's fine. There's something about your family that makes you worried already…" She said and slightly lowered her voice at the end.

I looked at her, then I rubbed her hair gently, "You silly." was all I said.

Then I went to my room and took an ointment for scald. I asked her to sit down, and applied some on her scalded hand. Finally I bandaged it. I realized that her hand was really warm, like mother's hand when she used to always hold my hand. It brought back my memories, and I wanted to keep holding her hand.

She was surprised that I kept holding her hand, too. But then she smiled, and her other hand placed on mine. "I know that you are very sad, and I think when you…tell me what made you sad, you'll feel a lot better. And I won't tell it to anyone, I promised." She said and held my hand tighter.

I could notice that I blushed a little, so glad that she couldn't see it. "I'll tell you, but don't make fun of me, ok ?" I said, and then I told her everything, even when my father finished with me. During that time, I cried, I couldn't hold it back, I just cried. Though it made my words hard to hear, but she still listened to me.

What she had said was right, after telling her everything, I felt so much relieved, that I felt asleep, and still held tight her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, love you ^^!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sasu's POV**_

I woke up in the next morning. The sun hadn't risen yet. Sakura and I were both in the living room, on the couch. When I opened my eyes, I saw that she was awake. I realized that I hadn't released her hand last night. But because of it, I could sleep well.

"You're awake ?" She asked, she had noticed that.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So…can you…release my hand now ?" She said in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry." I released her hand, "Has your hand got any better ?".

"Yeah…" She paused, I guessed that she had something in mind, but didn't know how to say it. After a while, she started, "Look, Sasuke-san, I don't think…what you did to your father last night…is completely right."

About that. She pulled up my pain which I had buried deep down in my heart, "Can we talk about something else." I turned my head away.

"Sasuke-san, you can't avoid it forever. I think I have some ways for you to make up with your fa…" She said as softly as she could, but I didn't want to listen.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW." A moment of losing temper, I shouted at her. She stopped, and seemed to be very frightened.

She bowed her head, "I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned about it…" she said. That made me feel guilty.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. But really, I don't want to mention about it anymore. I didn't mean to shout at you earlier…" I apologized.

"It's ok, you're having a bad mood, I understand." She said and then stood up, "I'll leave you alone." she walked away slowly.

Now Sakura left me too ? First is father, now is her ? I don't want it, really don't want it. But why did I feel that way ? I just knew her for a couple of days. The feeling of losing something…precious. I don't want it that way.

"Wait." Before I knew it, I had hugged her, from behind, tightly, prevented her from going any further. Even I was surprised, I had never thought that I would do that. But I didn't want to let go. I wanted to keep hugging the little warm body in my arms.

"Sasuke-san ?" She said in surprise and tried to free herself, but it was no use.

"Don't leave me," I said as I hugged her tighter, "I don't want you to leave. Don't leave me." I repeated.

After a moment, she gave up on freeing herself, and let it be, "Ok." she whispered to me. We stood there for a while. Then she asked me to release her, and I did what she said. After that she turned to face me.

"Sakura, about earlier, I'm truly sorry, I really didn't mean to…" I apologized her again, but she cut me by shaking her head.

"No, you don't have to say sorry. Anyway, didn't you say that you don't want to mention about it earlier ?" She said.

I looked at her in the eyes, the eyes that couldn't see mine. I really wanted someday soon, she would looked into my eyes… Oh hey, why did I want that ? Then I smiled. I looked at my watch, it was only 3.00 a.m, too early to do anything.

I put her sit down on the chair, then asked if she wanted to do anything. But we just sat there and chit chat until dawn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV<strong>_

Karin told the driver to stop in front of the Uchiha Mansion. Then she rang the doorbell. A voice appeared from the small speaker on the doorbell.

"_Hello, who is it ?" _

"It's Karin Hamano, may I see…ohm…Itachi-san, please ?"

"_Please wait for a moment."_

A long silence. Karin isn't a girl who is full of patience. She always hates waiting. But she had to at that time. Finally, a voice responded.

"_Itachi-sama allowed you to come in, I'll open the gate for you, Hamano-sama." _

After she finished, the gate slowly opened, and Karin quickly went in. Then she walked straight to Itachi's room. He was sitting in the study, reading some king of business books.

"Hello Karin, what brought you here ?" Itachi greeted.

"I'd say the rumour that your father finished with Sasuke last night." She responded, "Is that true ?"

"Yes, it's true, and I don't hope that you'll spread it out." Itachi still kept himself calm.

"Why didn't you dissuade your father ?" She asked.

"Why do you care ?" He closed the book he was reading, and put it aside.

She stayed silent for a while, and then changed the subject, "Forget it, then after what had happened, where did he go last night ?".

"He came to his apartment, I don't think there is anywhere else he could go." Itachi said.

"You mean…no one consoled him ? He must be very lonely." She imagined in a silly way.

Itachi remembered about Sakura, _If she was there with Sasuke, I think there would be no prob_, "I doubt." he smirked.

"I gotta go to his place." Then she turned her body away and intended to leave.

But Itachi paused her, "Hey wait, you can't go there.".

She stopped, turned her head towards him, "Why can't I ?" she asked with suspicions.

"You just…can't." He said, does anyone realize that…

"You two brothers are indeed the same, even the languages of you." Karin smirked, "The other day I offered to come to his place, he said the same as you did earlier. Anyway, I don't care what you are hiding from me, I still go there. Don't stop me." Then she ran away, out of the Mansion and got on her car.

_Oii, Sasuke's gonna get busted._ Itachi thought to himself. He couldn't stop Karin. It couldn't be help, she is always hungry for success like that. The only one who can stop her so far is Sasuke. Then Itachi picked up his phone and looked for Sasuke's number.

"_Hello ?" _Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, it's me Itachi, listen, Karin's on her way to your apartment, prepare yourself ?" He said quickly without explaining what made her come to Sasuke's place.

"_What ? Karin ? Why ?"_ Sasuke asked.

"You don't have time to hear that much, just figure something out to cover yourself, and Sakura-san, too."

"_Ok, I understand. Thanks for informing me, aniki."_ He said.

Without anymore reply, Itachi hung up. He didn't really think that Sasuke could get away with it, but he didn't want anyone misunderstand his brother either.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

_Crap, Karin is coming, what should I do ?_ I thought in a stir and a jumble. _Maybe I should put Sakura in my room, and not let Karin go in ?_. I didn't get a second to think twice, someone rang the doorbell, I was pretty sure it was Karin.

I came next to Sakura, "Sakura, I have some business to deal with out here, can you stay in my room, and don't make any sound ?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Ok, I'll be careful.".

Then I led her to my room, let her sit on the bed, then I went outside and closed the door. I heard Karin ringing the doorbell again, so I shouted out loud, "Coming.".

I opened the door. It was indeed Karin. As she saw me, she hugged me tightly. i let her be for a while, then she freed me. She came in and sat down. I closed the door and took a seat near her.

"What brought you here ?" I asked.

"Oh come on, do you two always have to say that when you see me ?" She whined.

As she said that, I knew that aniki said something like that earlier to her, I smirked slightly, "Not just me or aniki, anyone would say that." I said evenly.

"I thought that you would feel lonely after your fathe… after what had happened last night." She paused at the middle and then corrected it.

"Yeah yeah, I appreciated that. Are there anything else you wanna say ?" I asked.

She raised her voice after hearing those words from me, "Wha… I cared about you and all you said was…those ?"

"So what did you expect from me ?" I looked at her, she was getting confused.

"Ohm…something more…" She paused, "…romantic." and it came out.

I sighed and shook my head, she always says something like that to me, and I ended up saying that guy's name, "That's not my type, you should ask them from Suigetsu."

I noticed that she was in complete anger, "Why do you always mention about him when we talk together ? Can't you just…forget about him ?" she said.

"Listen, Karin, don't be so hard-headed anymore, you're his fiancé, how many times do I have to tell you this ?" I raised my voice slightly.

When I looked at her, I saw her burst into tears, "Then…how many times do I have to tell you that…I love you ?" was what she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku's POV<strong>_

He was talking with a girl, I could hear them talking from the bedroom. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just came to me.

"Yeah yeah, I appreciated that. Are there anything else you wanna say ?" I heard him saying it and I was really angry. The girl cared about him so she came here, and he ended up telling her those ? I couldn't stand it.

"Ohm…something more…romantic." Did she just say…romantic ?

"That's not my type, you should ask them from Suigetsu." Sasuke said. Who was Suigetsu ?

"Why do you always mention about him when we talk together ? Can't you just…forget about him ?" She was angry, I could noticed by hearing her voice.

"Listen, Karin, don't be so hard-headed anymore, you're his fiancé, how many times do I have to tell you this ?" _So her name was Karin, and… she had a fiancé ? _I thought. _The fiancé, according to what he said, is that guy called Suigetsu he mentioned earlier, I guess._

"Then…how many times do I have to tell you that…I love you ?" I was dumbfounded as I heard her last words. _She…loved him ?_ I thought, _But she has a fiancé, doesn't she ?_. Suddenly I felt so strange. I wondered if…if Sasuke loved her back… But why did I think about that ? If Sasuke loved her back, so what ? I don't care, I really don't…

I waited for his answer, that meant… I care. He hadn't said anything yet. After a while, I heard, "Listen Karin, my answer is still the same. And you know it. Don't come here anymore, it's no good for both of us." it was what Sasuke said.

What did he mean by that ? I couldn't figure it out. Maybe he didn't love Karin, maybe…yeah, right. _Why didn't I think of it. Sasuke loves Karin, but she has a fiancé and her parents forbid her to marry Sasuke. He doesn't want Karin to contradict her parents so he gave up on her. Still, Karin is deeply in love with Sasuke, and she can't let go._ Could it be that way ? I wondered. But it made sense. If that was true, then it would be very pitiful for them.

But why did I feel so…strange when I thought that Sasuke loved Karin ? It was empty inwardly. Why ? He had the right to love anyone, right ?

Then I heard Karin ran away, I felt sorry for her. Forbidden love is painful. Then the bedroom's door opened. Sasuke came in and sat next to me. He let out a sigh. Maybe he felt guilty after saying those to Karin.

"Sasuke-san." I called his name.

"Hn ?" He replied shortly.

"Why didn't you follow her ?" I asked.

"Why should I ?"

"She loves you."

"She has a fiancé."

"So what ? The one she loves is you."

"I can't put on her hopes. She has to move on with him."

I bet he felt really sad when he said that **(Come on, you lose the bet, Sakura)**. I didn't know what I could do to help him at that moment. Somehow I felt sad. Because I was sorry for Sasuke ? Or…

"Sakura…" He suddenly called me.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-san ?" I replied.

Then he leaned his head on my shoulder. I was surprised. What was he trying to do ?, "Sasuke-san ?".

"I'm very tired, and lonely now. Sing something for me, ok ?" He said softly. Oh poor guy, now Karin was gone, that made he felt lonely. So pitiful.

"Ok." I said, then I took a breath and started.

_Oh a simple complication_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out_

_So many thing that I wish you knew_

_So many walls that I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

"Ya know, it's the same as my situation right now." Sasuke said when I paused for a little bit. I was right, the song was the same as Sasuke and Karin. Then I continued.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing ?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like the careless_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hand now_

_But I would lay my armour down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

I stopped, then I whispered to Sasuke, "The end.", he didn't take his head off my shoulder. But…I wanted it like that. Was I…guilty ?

"Thank you." was what he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

I was at work. I kept thinking about Sakura's song. It was really similar to the story between me and my father **(See, I told you that you lose the bet, Sakura)**. _Is my feeling the same as what it says in the song ? _I thought, _And…my father's too ?_. If yes then… it was my fault ? I should go apologized him ? … I don't think so.

I looked at my watch, _Looks like I can go home now._ I thought. I got out of the room and I saw Naruto. He wasn't wearing the white coat, perhaps he was on his way home too.

"Hi teme ? You're going home ?" He greeted.

"Hn." I replied shortly.

"Can I come with you ? I want to visit the pinkie." He said.

"Whatever." I answered.

"Cool. Then let's get going." He took a step forward.

Then a shout paused him, "WAIT." I looked back, it was Ino, "I want to visit Sakura too. Can I come along, Uchiha-san ?" she said.

"Hn. Annoying." I said. What a drag.

Then we came to my apartment. On the way there, the two annoying people asked me to stop to buy Sakura some presents. So it took a while to come home.

We arrived at the apartment's door, I opened it. I could see Sakura was sitting on the couch and talking to…ANIKI ? What was he doing there ?

"Ah, Sasuke, you're home ?" He greeted, "You brought friends huh ?" he said when he saw Naruto and Ino.

"Friends ?" Sakura asked.

"It's us." Naruto and Ino said in chorus. Sakura could recognized Ino's voice, but not Naruto's. So he had to introduced himself and they chat for a while.

When the trio was talking, aniki dragged me outside. "What's it ?" I asked

"Listen Sasuke, father is hospitalized." He said calmly, but it was enough to make me surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, Sasuke and Sakura weren't thinking about the same thing. About "Karin Hamano", I don't Karin's last name, I search on Google, and they say that she doesn't have a last name, so I make up a last name for her, is it a little girly ^^? Oh and about the song, I bet you recognized it, it's The Story of Us of Taylor Swift, I cut the first part of of verse 1 and verse 2, because I think it doesn't fit with The Story of Them ^^. Oh and I want to ask you something. I want to add a love "square" here, you like NaruSaku or ItaSaku ? Please review and let me know ^^.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been AGES since my last update. Thanks for the reviews guys. I've thought about it and decided. But I won't spoil it to you now. Just keep reading and you'll know. Love you. **

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

"Dad ? Hospitalized ?" I asked. I thought I'd misheard something.

"Yes. His heart dicease relapsed this morning. It was much more serious than usual, so mother and I took him to the hospital." Aniki replied.

So I didn't mishear. It was true. Father was hospitalized. "Which ?" I asked for the hospital. I cared about him ? Yeah, maybe.

"It's not where you work, because I think father won't like it. Come with me, I know you want to visit him." He slightly turned his body.

I could feel my feet moved a bit, but then, something stopped me. "Why would I go ? He doesn't need me anymore. If I go there, I'll just make everything harder." I turned my head away.

Aniki looked at me for a while. His face was serious. "Forget about what happened. It's your FATHER who is hospitalized, and you can say you don't care ?" He said, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. "Sakura-san, Sasuke needs to go with me for a while. We'll be back soon." He said to Sakura.

Then we went to the parking lot. We got on aniki's car. He started to drive.

After ten minutes, we arrived. I followed him to father's room. Aniki looked to the room through the glass on the door to check the situation.

"Looks like he's up." He announced to me.

I hesitated, "I won't come in." I said.

Aniki turned to look at me, then he smiled, "I didn't expect that either. Just stay here, you can hear everything from here." then he left me and went inside.

_What do I suppose to hear ? _I thought, _What did aniki mean by that ?_. But I didn't have time to think clearly about those, since I heard aniki greeting.

"Oh, Itachi, it's you." It was my father's voice. It sounded very weak, how serious was his state ? I wanted to know.

"Yes father." Aniki said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't bring Sasuke with me." What ? Why did he say that ? He had indeed brought me here.

"It's ok, son. I knew it would turn out like this." Father said, he didn't sound angry at all.

"My youngest son, looks like he doesn't need me anymore." He continued, "Though I still want to see him again." Huh ? Did he just say that ?

"Father, I'll try my best to get him here. You don't need to worry." Aniki said.

"No, you don't have to. I am the one who is guilty. If he didn't have this father, he would definitely feel better. Am I right ?" His voice was half serious, half joking.

"It's not right, father. I'm sure Sasuke does not think that way."

"You don't need to comfort me. I don't blame him or anyone. I just blame myself." Father said. What had I done ? I was the one who felt guilty, I really wanted to go in, but…what would I do ? What if everything became more serious ? So I decided to keep listening, eavesdropping. "And don't waste too much money on curing my dicease, I know it's almost my time."

I was shocked after hearing those. Was his dicease that serious ? How could it be ? The last time I saw him he was still alright, it couldn't be possible.

"Father, please don't be so pessimistic. You'll be fine. I'll do anything to…" I noticed that there was a sign of nervousness in aniki's voice.

"No, you shouldn't, Itachi. If you want to help me, then…" Father paused at this part, "…try to get Sasuke here." was what he said afterward.

Huh ? He still wanted to see me ? After all the thing I had done ? _Please, stop this. _I thought, _This is even more cruel than any punishment._ I fell to my knees. I bit my teeth to prevent the tears. I blinked as much as I could to make sure that no one could noticed that my eyes were both red. My hands were clasped hard my shirt. Before I noticed, I had scratched my hands so hard that they were bleeding **(He's strong huh ? Or too much ?)**. But I didn't care about that.

After a while of preventing myself from crying in regret, I stood up, and walked away. I didn't mind waiting for aniki, it thought it would be better if he stayed there and took care of father. Yeah, father was in there, hospitalized, but I couldn't, didn't do anything to help. All I had done was standing outside and eavesdropping about his confidences. _I'm a bad child, aren't I ?_

Since I had nowhere else to go, I went to the apartment. Damn, I had never brought happiness for that blind girl. She always had to listen to my sad stories. Or I shouldn't tell her this ?

Along with those thoughts, I walked into the apartment. Sakura was there, alone. It seemed like those two annoying people had left.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-san." Sakura greeted. She knew it was me.

I didn't say anything as a reply, or I should say I didn't know what to reply to her. Of course, she realized that something was not right, so she said, "Is something bad happened, Sasuke-san ?".

She intended to stand up and walk to me, but I stopped her by walked towards her. Hearing my footsteps, she let herself stay still. Then I sat next to her.

"Ah, nothing, family business." I said.

She paused for a little while, and then said, "Is your father alright ?" .

I was a bit surprised when she said that, but then I thought she probably had heard it when aniki and I had been talking, "Yeah, he's fine." I replied with a heavy voice.

"But you're not fine." She said. Then she tried to grabbed my wrist, "You know, I could know what you're thinking just by…what's this ?" she changed her words when her hands met my hand. Then she moved my hand to her nose, "Is this…blood ? You're injured ?" she said nervously.

"Ah, it's nothing, don't worry, I can take care of it." I said to comfort her.

"But what made you clench your fist so hard ?" She saw through me ?

"How…would you know ?" I asked.

"There are still nails' traces on your hand." She said, "It's definitely something really…big with you."

I guessed I couldn't hide anymore, "You're right." I started, "My father's heart dicease is getting more serious. You would think that if I had finished with him then why would I care, right ?" I paused, but I heard no answers, so I continued, "But you know what he said ? 'My youngest son, looks like he doesn't need me anymore. Though I still want to see him again.', 'If he didn't have this father, he would definitely feel better.', and something like that." Till then, I couldn't stop myself anymore, I started crying, like a three-year-old boy.

"I'm his son, and I did nothing even when I knew his state was terrible…" I couldn't say anything anymore. I just sat there, cried, in front of a girl, though she couldn't see the scene.

But then I felt something warm was in my hand. It was her hand, Sakura's. She was holding my hand, really tight, "Do you remember I told you that I had a way to help you make up with your father ?", she asked.

"Hn ?" was what I replied. Yes, she had said that.

"Do you…wanna know ?" She continued.

I hesitated at first, but then I made up my mind, "Tell me." I tried to removed all the signs of tears in my voice, successful.

"Why don't you…be your father's…private doctor ? I mean, you're a doctor, right ? And your father is having a dicease. So far your father always forbids you being a doctor, but if you can become his doctor, you can help your father curing the dicease and…maybe your father will think again about your career." She said.

I looked at her, I found some of possibilities in what she said, but then I thought again, "You think he will accept this ?" I doubted.

"Come on, didn't you just said that he still wanted to see you again ?" She replied, "Maybe in front of you, he acts like he doesn't love you, but he just ACT. No parents hate their own children. You have to be patient with your…patient, right ? Like you're patient with me. Though I'm blind, but you still let me stay at your place and take care of me."

What she said convinced my somewhat. Yeah, give it a try wouldn't hurt, right ? Again, she helped me, and it was my time to hold her hand tightly…just as an appreciation, I think, "Thank you, Sakura.".

But as soon as I turned my hand to hold hers, she took hers back immediately. And I could noticed that she was blushing, and tried to avoiding me. She was…embarrassed ? Oh come on, why are girls always so complicated ? Just a second ago, she still held tight my hand, and now she…I'm outta here.

"It's all thanks to your song, it helped me think of it again." I tried to change the topic, I really didn't want to keep that awkward atmosphere.

"That's noth… what ? My song ? What do you mean ?" She asked, I could see that she was surprised, I was too.

"What do you mean by 'what do you mean' ? Didn't the song mention the story about me and my father ?" I said.

She paused, like she figured out something. "So you think that the song talks about you and your father ?" she asked.

"Yes, what did you expect ?"

She shook her head, and smiled, err, what should I say to describe it ? Happily, I guessed, "No, nothing."

I was sure that she had something in mind, but she didn't tell me. If she didn't think it was with my father, then who could it be ? I kept thinking about that. _Yesterday, I…yes I was mad at her, then…right, then Karin came…wait, could it be Karin ? She probably heard what I said to Karin from the bedroom. _I thought, yeah, it could be Karin, but why did I care ? _Wait, if it was about me and Karin then…it was…a love story ? No no, no that right ? How could it…_

"Silly me." Sakura said, pulled me out of those thoughts, "I was thinking that you and Karin had some…forbidden love." then she giggled.

"What ? What forbidden love ?" Now I knew it.

"According to what you were saying with Karin, I guessed. Like this, you and Karin loves each other, but Karin's family force her to marry to… what his name ?" She said.

"Suigetsu." I kept listening to her story, to see how much was her imagination.

"Yeah, Suigetsu. But Karin doesn't want to. And you don't want her to disobey her parents so you…initiatively break up with her." And she finished.

I couldn't help laughing out loud. So that was she was thinking. So hilarious.

"Wha…Why are you laughing ?" She was getting angry, "It's just a guess, you know."

"Ye-ah…" I still couldn't stop laughing, but I still tried to calm myself down, "…but you are totally wrong."

"What is wrong ?" She asked, "And stop laughing or else I'll make you laugh to death." she smirked when she said that.

"Oh no no, please." I tried my best to stop, I can't handle myself when someone tickles me, "This is wrong. I don't love her, I just treat her like a cousin, she's my cousin though. Now you understand ?" I explained.

"Oh, so that's what it is." She nodded repeatedly, but then, she let out a smirk, a wicked one, "But…you still have your punishment for making fun of me.".

As she finished her words, it was too late for me to defend, she found my waist and began to tickle me.

"Wha…Sakura, stop it." I shouted when I laughed so hard.

"Not yet." She smiled slyly and kept on tickling me.

"Stop it Sakura, I can't…" I was cut by my laugh.

I couldn't let this be any longer. I had to defend. So I looked for her hands. Found it. And I grabbed her wrists. But it was no use, she resisted and tried to free her hands. I struggled with her for a while. Then she could free herself, but she lost her balanced and started to fell behind. As an automatic reflex, I let out an arm and caught her, but of course, I fell with her. But why did I do that ? We were sitting on a couch, she wouldn't hurt herself, right ?

As soon as I realized the situation, I was lying on her, with my arm covering her, and our faces were really close. Perhaps she also felt this, because her cheeks were really red, I wonder if the same went to mine. Suddenly I felt my body become hotter, and it moved on its own. My head lowered, we were even closer than earlier, I could felt her breath. What's with that feeling, I couldn't stop it. My head kept lowering and…

"Sasuke-san ?" Sakura said, and that brought me back to myself.

I quickly helpep her sit up with me, and I let my arm off her. What were you about to do Sasuke ? Were you out of your mind ?

She didn't say anything, neither did I. After what had happened, what could I say ?

* * *

><p>"Aniki, can you transfer father to my hospital ?" I asked aniki. We were in a coffee lounge, I'd asked him out.<p>

"Can I ask why ?" He didn't seem really surprised, he likes staying calm anyway.

"I'll be his doctor." I said steadily.

"So you heard everything the other day right ?" Aniki smirked at me, "Ok, I'll help you." then he put his arm on my shoulder, "Try your best, I believe in you."

After that, he stood up, "I gotta go now. See ya." then he left.

I didn't want to go yet, it was still early, so I stayed for a little more while. I leaned my back against the armchair, and I thought about…what had happened with Sakura and me at home earlier, _So strange, my body moved on its own. What was wrong with me ? _I thought, _The first time I, I mean we, had the same accident was at the hospital, but my body didn't react like that. Why this time…_

"Ah, it's you." A voice cut my thought, I looked for the person. It was…Karin, "You're here, too ?" she said.

"Yes." I replied shortly.

She sat on the chair opposite me, "What were you thinking ?" she asked.

"Huh ? Ah…nothing." I denied.

"I want to tell you something." Karin said, her voice and face became more serious than ever.

"Go ahead."

"I'll break up with Suigetsu, and there won't be any marriage." She said with out any hesitation.

I was surprised at first, but then I calmed down, "You're acting silly again." I commented.

"I'm not acting silly or anything, I'm really serious about this." She said. I found no sign of joke on her face, "If I don't have this business marriage, you won't use it to refuse me."

So that's why she did it, because of me again, "Look Karin, even if you don't have to get married to Suigetsu, I still don't love you, because…" uh-oh, what was the reason ? I couldn't think of any.

"Because of what ?" She started assailing me, "You have the one you love ? Or anything ? If you don't give me a good answer then I…"

And that made me angry, I cut her, "Yes, I have the one I love, you're happy now ?" Wait, did I just say that ?


	8. Chapter 8

**- ****CHAPTER 8**** -**

_-Previous chapter-_

_So that's why she did it, because of me again, "Look Karin, even if you don't have to get married to Suigetsu, I still don't love you, because…" uh-oh, what was the reason ? I couldn't think of any._

"_Because of what ?" She started assailing me, "You have the one you love ? Or anything ? If you don't give me a good answer then I…"_

_And that made me angry, I cut her, "Yes, I have the one I love, you're happy now ?" Wait, did I just say that ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

Karin was glaring at me. She was shocked by the words I said. I was too. What should I defend that ? What if she ask…

"Who is it ?" She asked weakly. Oh god, she asked that. What now ?

"You don't know her." I said, _I didn't know who either._ I thought inwardly.

She didn't ask anymore about this, she just glared at me. After a few second, tears fell out from that glare. She didn't sob, but tears just kept falling out. Was I wrong after saying those ?

Then Karin stood up and dashed away, left me alone at the coffee lounge. I didn't stop her, or say anything. I just sat there and watched her go. Yeah, it was better that way, I couldn't give her any hope anymore, that would just make her suffer more. She might feud me, but if I accepted her feeling, I would feud myself even more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku's POV<strong>_

"Hi." I heard a voice came along with the sound of the door opened. It was Sasuke who said.

"Ah, you're home." I greeted back.

"Yeah." He said, then he sat down, and let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong ?" I asked nervously.

"Hn ? Oh, nothing." He replied, though his voice sounded really heavy. But if he didn't want to tell, I didn't mind asking anymore.

We sat still for a while, I guessed about fifteen minutes. I didn't know if he was sleeping or not, he didn't say anything. I intended to start a conversation some times, but I couldn't make it. I was afraid if I would annoy him.

"I have to go to work now." I heard he said, finally. But…that wasn't what I really expect. **(So what did you expect ?)**

"Already ? But you just got back." I said.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm used to it." He comforted me.

"You should have stayed home and relaxed instead of going out." I advised.

"Ok, then I won't do that again, ok ?" He said and then he rubbed my hair, "Thanks for caring about me."

Then he left. I felt empty again. It's sad to be alone.

* * *

><p>Yes, finally I found something to eat. I could notice that I was getting used to my state day by day, and I didn't feel that I was useless anymore. So glad that I could live normal again. All thanks to… Sasuke-san.<p>

Hey, why everytime I thought about him, my body felt hot, and even my heart beated faster than usual. I had never had that kind of feeling before… No no, I just appreciated him, nothing more, nothing less. And silly Sakura, snap out of it.

I found my way to the living room. Yeah, my life at Sasuke-san's house only "waiting for him in the living room and go to bed". It was kinda boring, no, REALLY boring. I wanted to go out for a while, but I didn't think I could be able to protect myself. If something happened to me, I would just bother Sasuke-san more.

I turned on the TV. It was news' time.

"_Just a while ago, there was a really serious car accident on the X street."_ The voice of the broadcaster, I thought it was a male. Car accident ? How pitiful._ "There are many people who are injured, and many cars were broken. Fortunately, the accident scene is nere Konoha hospital, so no one dies. According to the investigation, the one who caused this accident is a driver of a Ferrari, a male around 25 years old…"_

I couldn't listen to the rest because I was too focus on the description. Konoha hospital ? It's where Sasuke-san works. Ferrari ? Sasuke-san drives a Ferrari too. Male around 25 ? No way. It was…Sasuke-san ? How could it… Oh right, he was not feeling good earlier. Could it be… he was so focus on thinking about his father and… Oh no, it can't be. _I must go and check it out._ I thought.

Without a second thought, I dashed to the door, opened it, and went outside. Luckily I still remembered the way out of the building. On my way, I kept bumping to people, and apologizing them. Geez, I thought that I would be better if I had brought a cane.

Finally, I could get out of there. Wah, it was raining. Oh great, it would more dangerous. After a few steps forward, I bumped into someone, again. But after saying sorry, I asked, "Could you please show me the way to the Konoha hospital ? I really need to go there."

"Oh…ok, turn right here, after 4 intersections, you turn right again and keep going straight, you'll see it." It was a female voice.

"Err…thanks." I said weakly. Turn right, I was ok with that. But 4 intersections ? How could I know if it was an intersection ? If I could, then how did I suppose to know if there was red light or green light ? Worse, it was raining, I could get a slip. But… it was not the time to be scared. I had to try. Sasuke-san might have been in danger. So I followed the first direction of that lady, turn right.

I kept going and going, wondered if there was an intersection in front of me. The rain kept going, and even harder by time. I felt so cold, and tired. But I couldn't stop or rest. Maybe… I should find someone and ask them for some more directions.

"Ah…ah…exc…" OMG, I couldn't let out a word. It was so cold. And I could feel that I was staggering. Suddenly, I sprained my ankle, and fell down. Ah it was painful. I tried to get up, but I failed. No, I didn't want to give up like this. I had to…

Before I lost my consciousness, I could hear footsteps that were coming closer to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

Car accident in front of my hospital ? What the heck. There were full of cars, journalists, cameras, blah blah. How could I get it ? But I knew there would be PLENTY of patients were waiting. So bad, I guessed I had to park my car at the other parking lot.

Having done parking the car, I went in.

"Oh, teme, come quick." The first thing I heard was that dobe's calling.

I followed him, "Today is gonna be hard, ne ?" I asked.

"You got it." He replied.

"So, how's the thing so far ?" I asked again.

Naruto let out a sigh, I was surprised by that, he was always cheerful, that was the first time I saw him sigh. "Prepare yourself, I know that there is one person that you should take care of."

I didn't really get it. Why did I have to prepare myself ? Who was that person ? Maybe someone I knew. But…who could it be ?

"Here." He led me to a room.

And I was really shocked after seeing the patient's face. It was…MOTHER.

"I told you to prepare yourself." Naruto said.

Right, father was here, maybe mother came to visit him. But…what about aniki ? Was he alright ?

"Naruto, tell me. How's my aniki ? Is he…" I asked nervously.

"Relax, Itachi-san didn't come, just your mother only." He replied, and I felt relieved a bit.

But at that time, I had to try my best to save mother. That was what I was thinking.

* * *

><p>The operation was successful, but mother was still unconscious. I let her be in the room next to father's. And I thought father shouldn't know about this accident…just yet. I went into the room to visit her. Her face was pale. It was not like her the usual day. She was always the most beautiful woman, at least I believed that. Both my parents were hospitalized, was it…because of me by any chance ?<p>

Then I went to father's room. He was asleep. Somehow I felt it would be better if he was asleep, but still, I had something to talk to him. I wanted to apologized him for being insolent. I wanted to say that I eagerly wished that our family could be like before. I wanted to be his beloved son like I used to be. And most important, I wanted to show him my passion, to proof that I was right by being a doctor, in the way that he could understand me. But…what way ? I still didn't know.

Everybody said that I was a genius in every field. But at that moment, I thought I was the dumbest guy in the world. The word "I love you" to parents had been really easy to say, but why was it so hard to express when it came to me ? Just three words, and (maybe) everything would be fine. But why couldn't I say it ?

Suddenly my phone rang. I quickly got out of the room so that dad wouldn't be woken. It was aniki. Why did he call me ? Maybe he wanted to ask about mother.

"Aniki ?" I greeted.

"Yes, it's me. I wanted to tell you something serious." He said, in a serious voice.

"I want to tell you something serious too. But you first." I said.

"Listen, and don't be so shocked." He paused, "Sakura-san is sick because she stayed in rain. Her fever is really high, and I think you should come home and check." He finished.

What ? Sakura was sick ? Stayed in rain ? But why did she go outside ? So many questions came to me, and I guessed there was only one way to answer them, "Ok, I'll be there real soon." Then I hung up.

I went to my room to gather things, Naruto and Ino was there. **(How come they were always together ? Wait, they're not a couple ^^)**

"Naruto, I leave everything to you, I have something to do. Ino, if there's anything really serious, call me. Ok ?" I said to them.

"Aye aye, captain…I mean, Uchiha-san." Ino replied.

Then I left. But I still heard them saying.

"What do you think his 'something to do' is ?" Ino asked Naruto.

"Hmph… both his parents are here, so there are only two things possible, first is his aniki, Itachi-san, the second is…"

"SAKURA." They said in unison.

I chuckled. Those two…

* * *

><p>Finally, I arrived at home. I dashed into the bedroom immediately. Aniki was there, and Sakura was on the bed.<p>

"Is everything ok ?" I asked nervously.

"I don't think so, but you'd better see for yourself." He replied.

I came closer to her. Then I placed my hand on her wide forehead. It was pretty hot.

"Where did you find her ?" I asked aniki.

"Outside this buiding, not very far."

"And why did you come here ?"

"I just wanted to visit you guys." He answered, "Oh, and what's the serious thing that you wanted me to know ?"

"Hn ? Oh that…" I paused, I hoped that he wouldn't get so surprised, he was always the one who cared for father and mother the most, "Mother is hospitalized. She had a car accident, and she's in my hospital right now."

"What ?" As I had thought, he was really surprised, "How's she now ?"

"Don't worry, she's fine now, but she's still unconscious. You should go and take care of her." I said.

He stood up and intended to leave, "Ok, and you should take care of Sakura-san too. Just so you know, she kept mumbling your name earlier." Then he finally left.

Mumbling my name ? Why did she do that ? Ah it's not the time for curiousness, I had to do something. Wait, aniki changed her clothes already ? WAH… so he… Oh stop Sasuke, it was good, though. Maybe he thought that he couldn't let her wear soaking outfit when she had a fever. Yeah… just that… but… why did I concern too much ?

I took her temperature, 38.5 degree C. Quite high. I took a wash-cloth, soaked it in warm water and squeezed it. Then I used it to wipe her forehead. Then I gave her some medicine. Maybe I could feel relax at that moment.

But then, she mumbled, "Sasuke-san…Sasuke-san…".

I came nearer to her, "I'm here, what do you need."

She used her hand to find my existence. I grabbed hers, and held it tight, "I'm here."

She slowly open her eyes, "Sasuke-san…you…you're ok ?" she asked weakly.

"Huh ? I'm still fine. Why do you ask that ?" I replied.

"Ah, it's nothing. I just… heard on TV about the accident near your hospital, and I thought that you…" She said, and smiled.

Ah, so that was what it was. "Baka…" I said, "…how could something happen to me ? And now you're sick."

"I'm… sorry." She said quietly, like she was whispering.

"I'm sorry too, for made you worried." I smiled, "Ok, I'll make you some gruel, ok ?"

"Hai. Thank you."

* * *

><p>I came back to the room after almost an hour, I hoped she wasn't asleep. Yes, she wasn't asleep, but maybe for her, sleep or not was still the same.<p>

"Hot gruel has come." I announced.

I sat on the bed next to her, then I helped her sat up. After that, I spoon-fed her.

"Ah…it's hot." She said.

"Really ? Then I'll cool it down." I blew some wind to the spoon of gruel, and then I fed her, "How's it now ?"

"Better." She smiled.]

We finished after five minutes. I told her to go to sleep, then I went to wash the dishes. After that, I came into the bedroom to check. I walked closer to the bed, where Sakura was lying. She was sleeping. Then somehow, I smiled.

I turned away and intended to leave, but her voice stopped me.

"Mom… Dad… I'm cold… very… cold…" She mumbled, maybe she was dreaming about her parents, and… she was cold.

I came near to her, grabbed her hand. It was cold. Then I decided to go get some more blankets for her, maybe I borrowed the neighbors or bought new ones, because I didn't have anymore. But I couldn't go, her hand caught mine, and she held mine tightly, "Don't go…" she whispered.

What now ? I couldn't free my hand. At that moment, the only way to make her feel warm was… body heat. And that means… really, should I do that ? _If I do it, I will become a bad man, if I don't, then…her state will become more serious._ I thought. _Hn, I'm a doctor, maybe…she will understand._

I hesitated for a while, and then, I got on the bed. I could feel that my body became hotter, and my heart beated faster. Was that some symptoms of an illness ? Then… I slowly put my arms around her, and pulled her close to my body. Did that…feel good ? I couldn't tell, I just knew that… I didn't want to let go of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, I want more reviews !<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**- ****CHAPTER 9**** -**

_-Previous chapter-_

_What now ? I couldn't free my hand. At that moment, the only way to make her feel warm was… body heat. And that means… really, should I do that ? If I do it, I will become a bad man, if I don't, then…her state will become more serious. I thought. Hn, I'm a doctor, maybe…she will understand._

_I hesitated for a while, and then, I got on the bed. I could feel that my body became hotter, and my heart beated faster. Was that some symptoms of an illness ? Then… I slowly put my arms around her, and pulled her close to my body. Did that…feel good ? I couldn't tell, I just knew that… I didn't want to let go of her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

The next morning, I woke up at… 8 a.m ? That late ? Gosh. But Sakura was still asleep. I placed my hand on her forehead, it had cooled down. I was glad. I got off the bed and went to the kitchen to make her some gruel.

While waiting for the gruel to be done, I came into my room to check. She was up. I came in, she noticed my appearance.

"Sasuke-san ?" She said.

"Yes, it's me." I answered.

"Thank you, for taking care of me."

"You don't need to. I was just doing my job." I said, was I a bit… rigid ?

"But still, I'm glad." She smiled. "Oh, you don't go to work to day ?"

"I'll go after making you some gruel." I said, "Oh, it must be done by now, wait here for a minute, ok ?"

"Sure."

I went to the kitchen. As I thought, it was done. I ladled some out into a bowl and then brought to the room. She offered me to let her eat on her own. It seemed like she used to it.

Then I looked at my watch. It was quite late. I had to go to the hospital right away.

"Sorry, I have to go to work, if there's something happen, call me, ok ?" I said in a rush.

"Ok." She replied.

Then I got out of the building quickly, and got on my car, drove away. I didn't check my stuff so… I didn't know that I left my phone at the apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku's POV<strong>_

Finally, I finished eating the gruel. I was much better than yesterday, so I decided to leave the bed.

But then, something stopped me. It was a ringtone. I didn't have a phone, and in this apartment, only two people lived here, Sasuke-san and me, if it wasn't mine, then… He must have forgot his phone.

I followed the sound and finally I found the phone. I searched for the Answer button. But… it was an IPhone, I thought. I couldn't find a button. I used to have one before, then I tapped on the right side, and a voice, a female voice, appeared.

"_Moshi moshi ?"_ I thought that I heard this voice somewhere, it was really familiar.

I didn't know what to answer. And she continued.

"_Moshi moshi ? Anyone there ? Is this Sasuke's ?"_

"…Hai." Finally, I let out a word.

"_Hm ? A girl's voice ?" _I heard her whispering.

And I remembered. She was… ohm, what was her name ! Ah, Karin, yeah. Sasuke-san's cousin. Why was she calling him ? Wasn't their problem over ? Err… I guess not.

I just tapped on the phone to hang up. I made it. If I hadn't hung up, I wouldn't have known what to do. Wait. What if she started suspecting him ? That was Sasuke's phone, but the one who answered was a girl, was me. I think she would doubt. I had to give the phone to Sasuke before she called again.

I got out of the apartment, locked the door, then found my way down to the ground. When I heard the traffic noise, I knew that I was outside. What now ? It would be really hard to get a taxi, and I couldn't go to the hospital on my own. I wished that… I wished that…

"Hm ? Sakura-san ?" I heard someone calling me. I could easily realize the voice, it was…Itachi-san's.

"Itachi-san. What are you doing here ?" I was surprised.

"I'm on my way to the hospital to visit my parents, you ?"

"Oh, Sasuke-san left his phone at home so I want to go give it to him." I replied.

"Then get on, I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you very much."

Then I tried to open the car's door, and I succeeded. I sat down on the passenger's seat and set my seatbelt. Then Itachi asked if I was ready, I nodded, and he started to drive.

After about five minutes, we stopped. Itachi led me go inside the hospital. I could smell the medicine scent, which I really really don't like. I could heard the girls whispering to each other about Itachi.

"Oh my, he looks just like Uchiha-sensei." **(I read somewhere and it said that sensei could be used to call doctors, if it's not correct then let me know, ok ?) **

"He's so hot."

And something like that. Brothers are indeed alike.

"Ah, Sas, you're here." I heard Itachi voice. Sasuke was there.

"Aniki ? And… Sakura ?" Sasuke sounded really surprised when he said my name.

"Ah, you forgot your phone so…" I held out his phone.

He took it from me, "Oh thank you, I didn't notice it.".

"That's o…" I answered, but one voice stopped me.

"Who's she ?"

I widened my eyes when I realized whose voice it was.

"Karin ?" I heard Sasuke and Itachi said in chorus.

Then I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me. It was the sound of high heels, so I bet that Karin was coming towards me.

"I don't think that I know her." She said.

"Of course you don't, she's my… patient." Sasuke replied.

"Your patient got your phone ?" She continued, with a dubious voice.

"I came to her place to check on her, and I left my phone there." It was Sasuke's excuse. You know, if it was me, I wouldn't believe him, EITHER. He's a top doctor of a top hospital, he wouldn't do such thing.

"Came to her place ? That's not like you. Besides, why is she with Itachi ?" She asked.

This time, Itachi answered, "She's my friend, I asked Sasuke to check on her eyes, what's the problem with that ?". I could feel that Itachi was annoyed a bit.

I didn't hear any response from Karin. Maybe she had run out of arguments. But the thing she said afterward shocked me.

"Ah, I know, she's the one you said you loved, right, Sasuke ?" It was aimed to Sasuke, but I was surprised too. He said that he loved someone ?

"What are you saying. That's… nonsense." Sasuke denied flatly. "She's just my patient." Somehow, I could feel his nervousness from what he said. I thought that I shouldn't be there anymore. _Come on, think of an excuse, baka._ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand got mine, and he/she pulled me closer. Then I realized that was a man. By the scent, I could guess that was…ITACHI ?

"Of course, he can't love his brother's lover, right ?" That was what Itachi said.

What ? What did he just say ? Lover ? Who ? Whose ? Me ? Itachi's ? How could it be…? I didn't know how to respond to this. I didn't know whether I should pull him away or stay still. I didn't know about Sasuke and Karin's reactions either. Oh it was getting more awkward, at least, for me.

"Hn ?" I guessed that was Sasuke's response, since 'Hn' is his favorite word.

"What ? For…real ?" And that was Karin's. She paused for a short while, then… "Sugoii, when did you guys start ? Why I don't know anything ?"

"Err… that…" Itachi started to respond.

"Oh, I'm sorry for misunderstanding you earlier, Sasuke." But Karin immediately turned her direction to Sasuke.

"Err… it's… nothing." Sasuke spoke with a halt. I thought that he was surprised by what Itachi had said too.

"If there's nothing more, we're leaving first, ok ?" Itachi said.

Then he dragged me to go with him. I still didn't know what to do. It was… so sudden. And I hadn't prepared for it.

After a little while, I thought that we had left the two of them (Sasuke and Karin) a long distance, Itachi said, "Don't mind about what I said earlier. It was just to save both you and Sasuke. I didn't mean it, really.". He said without any hesitation, and I believed that he was telling the truth.

"Oh…" was all I said. I felt somewhat… relieved.

After those two sentences, we didn't say anything more. He drove me home, I mean to the apartment.

"You really can go up on your own ?" He asked when we arrived and I got out of the car.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me." I reassured to him.

"Then, bye for now." He said.

"Bye."

Then he drove away. And I slowly walked into the building by my memory about the way. It wasn't really hard, since the security guard helped me. I preferred the stairs, I could count the floor with it, unlike the lift.

I continued going to the apartment, and I didn't know that my secret about living with Sasuke wasn't safe anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV<strong>_

After Itachi and Sakura had left, Karin didn't offer to stay longer, like usual. It made Sasuke kinda suspect her, but he feel more relieved if she wasn't around.

After leaving the hospital, the place Karin headed to was… Sasuke's apartment. Something told her not to believe that she had heard earlier. She tried to made her way as fast as she could. She didn't want to miss anything, from smallest to biggest.

When she arrived at the apartment building, Itachi hadn't left yet, and they were talking something. She hid herself. After a minute, Itachi drove away. After Karin was sure that he couldn't see her, she got out of her hide-out. And followed Sakura. It wasn't that difficult, since Sakura was blind, she couldn't Karin her even if she turned around.

_Don't be panicked. They just live in the same building. That doesn't mean anything…much. _Karin told herself to believe that. Then she climbed the stairs with her, until they reached the eighth floor. It was too exhausted for Karin.

_The same floor ? Just a coincidence, right ?_ She thought.

Karin kept stalking Sakura. And all the doubt she had was answered when she saw the room Sakura went in. She even had a key for that apartment. That meant… she lived in it. And that apartment was… Sasuke's. She was right, Sasuke and Sakura's relationship wasn't that nothing. It was more complicated than she thought. Sasuke once had said he had the one he loved. Could it be…? But why did Itachi say that Sakura was his lover ? … Right, he tried to save both Sasuke and Sakura from her doubt. How couldn't she have realized it ?

_No, I won't let it be like this so easily. I have to do something, SOMETHING._ She thought to herself. After a short while, a smirk appeared on her lips, and her face was more relaxed. Then she turned and went away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

I arrived home a bit later than usual. I didn't seem to concentrate on my job really much today. I wonder why. Was that because of… what aniki had said ? No no Sasuke, why would you care about that ? If they had… something, so what ? It was none of my business. Done.

"Sasuke-san ? You're home." Sakura greeted me.

"Ah, yes." I replied weakly.

"Hm ? Is something wrong." She asked,

"No… nothing." I denied.

_What's with that ? You want to know, don't you ? _Something popped up in my head. What ? I want to know what ? Nothing.

_Don't lie to yourself, you want to confirm aniki's word._ Nonsense. Why would I…

_If you don't ask her now, you will regret it. _Why would I…

_Why, I think you know it most thoroughly. _Hn ?

_Ask. _No. _Ask. _No._ Ask. _No._ Ask. _No._ Ask. _No._ Ask. _No.

_ASK !_

"Sakura…" Finally, I let out a word. Great, what would come next, mister INNER-ME ?

"Hm ?" She answered.

"Err… when did you… and Itachi…" I could only say those. But I knew that she would understand.

"Oh, you mean that thing ? Don't worry, Itachi-san said that he did that just to save us from Karin, nothing more." She replied with a smile.

After hearing those, somehow, I felt relieved. Then I chuckled to myself. "Ah, so that's it."

"Yes, that's it. It something wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong." I said.

"Really ? I'm glad. I thought that there was something bothered you." She sighed with relief.

I smiled at her. Then suddenly, my phone rang. Who could it be at that time ? "Moshi moshi ?" I answered it.

"_Sasuke ? It's me Karin."_ Gosh, it was her.

"Oh you, what's the thing here ?" I asked.

"_Listen, tomorrow night we will go out for dinner, ok ? I've also told Itachi already, and he'll bring his lover too." _She said.

That shocked me. Why would… Sakura involved this ? If it was just a dinner, then she could only invite me. I doubted.

"What ? Itachi ? And his lover ?" I said.

"_Yes, pick me up at 6 p.m tomorrow, ok ? You don't want the other COUPLE wait for us right ?" _I could notice that she emphasized the word 'couple' on purpose. What was the meaning of that ? But she didn't let me have any moment to think thoroughly, she hung up.

What should I do ? Why did she offer that ? It wasn't like the usual her. What was she up to ? Should I inform this to Sakura ? And… what about tomorrow ? _Ahh, it's getting complicated._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update, because my school year has started and I had to prepare so many thing. But… chap 9 is here. Please R&amp;R. Love you all.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**- ****CHAPTER 10**** -**

_-Previous chapter-_

"_Listen, tomorrow night we will go out for dinner, ok ? I've also told Itachi already, and he'll bring his lover too." She said._

_That shocked me. Why would… Sakura involved this ? If it was just a dinner, then she could only invite me. I doubted._

"_What ? Itachi ? And his lover ?" I said._

"_Yes, pick me up at 6 p.m tomorrow, ok ? You don't want the other COUPLE wait for us right ?" I could notice that she emphasized the word 'couple' on purpose. What was the meaning of that ? But she didn't let me have any moment to think thoroughly, she hung up._

_What should I do ? Why did she offer that ? It wasn't like the usual her. What was she up to ? Should I inform this to Sakura ? And… what about tomorrow ? Ahh, it's getting complicated._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

"What' the matter, Sasuke-san ?" Sakura asked.

"Ah…I don't know if I should tell you this." I replied.

"Is it about what Itachi-san said in the morning ?"

I sighed after answering, "Yes. It's Karin. She wants four of us to have dinner together.".

"Doesn't it sound great ? Why are you sighing ?" She said.

"Great ? For me, it sounds like a double date." I said.

"A…double date ?" She mumbled, "Oh right, since she should be thinking that I'm Itachi's lover. Then…maybe I shouldn't go."

"I'm gonna ask aniki about this." Right after I finished the sentence, I picked up my phone and dialed aniki's number. I waited for a long while, then I hung up. Strange. Why didn't he pick up ? He had never missed any calls. Or maybe his phone was out of battery ? No, he's a careful man, it wouldn't have been it. Then…why ?

"He didn't pick up ?" Sakura asked when she didn't hear me talking with anyone.

"Yeah." I said, "Do you think of any reasons ?" I asked.

She started thinking with a thoughtful expression on her face. Her facial expression is quite good. She could be a good actress, or singer. Speaking of which, I hadn't heard her singing for quite a while.

"Ah, hospitals don't allow cellphone, right ?" Suddenly, she asked.

"Yeah, why ?" Then I realized what she meant, "Oh, you mean aniki is in a hospital ?"

"I think so." She smiled.

Right, he could have been in a hospital, maybe he was visiting our parents. That's why he had turned off his phone.

"Then I guess we will wait for a little while."

"Fortunately, you really don't have to wait." A voice appeared, and I could easily say whose voice it was, but, I was more like surprised. Aniki was walking into my apartment.

"Aniki ? Why didn't you knock ?" I asked.

"Sas, am I such a stranger to you ?" He smiled.

"Ohaiyo, Itachi-san." Sakura greeted.

"Ohaiyo." He greeted back. Then he turned back to me, "I bet that you have had a call from Karin, right ?"

"Absolutely."

"So what are you going to do ?" He asked.

Then, a long silence appeared. I sat down on the couch, so did aniki. Sakura was still listening to us with concentration.

"Perhaps…" Sakura started, but then she paused.

"Yes ?" I said.

"Err…why don't we just go there ? I don't think it's that big deal." She said, "I'll go along with Itachi-san, and Sasuke-san will go with Karin-san. After the dinner, it'll be done, right ?"

Aniki and I both sighed. And I could noticed a confused look on her face, I thought she was thinking 'Did I say something wrong ?'. I looked at aniki. He was still thinking. Oh gosh, I had even got aniki involved this.

"You know, it's not as easy as you think." Finally, aniki said, "Karin is not the type of girl that could easily get away of jealousy. Even if I have said that, I mean lied that you are my lover, but I don't think she believes it, I guess that she's having some kind of… evil scheme." You know, aniki's best ability is to exaggerate.

"Evil scheme ?" Sakura chuckled. "You're thinking too much, I think it'll be fine." She paused a while, and she didn't receive any response from both me and aniki, "Ok then, I won't go there, you guys just make up any excuse for my absence."

Another silence came up. I kinda preferred that to the previous one. She shouldn't be going, we didn't know what Karin would do. Man, why did I say about my cousin like about a criminal ?

"Then, it's decided, tomorrow only two of us are going, you'll stay here, ok ?" I concluded.

Aniki also agreed to the idea, he nodded. Then he stood up, "good night"-ed us, then he left. I felt so much better than earlier. The problem was nearly settled, all we had to do was sailing with the wind. I hoped that the next day would be like what we had decided.

* * *

><p>-The next evening-<p>

I was preparing for the dinner with aniki and Karin. Honestly, I didn't want that time to come at all. I didn't want to wear anything too formal, it was just a dinner after all, so I put on some casual clothes. I didn't mind doing any make-up or hairstyle, I just let it be natural.

I went out of my room and was looking for Sakura. She was in the kitchen and busy with the food. She once said that she was tired of ramen and instant food, so she wanted to study cooking in the blind state. I know it would be dangerous, so I had placed some kind of marks all over the kitchen, and she had learned by heart all of those by touching, so I could say that she could (nearly) safely use the kitchen.

"Oh, you're going now ?" She asked when she heard my footsteps.

"Yes, I'm going to Karin's house to pick her up." I answered.

"Is that so ?" She said, then she seemed to be searching something. It was a croissant. Croissant ? I didn't know that she could make that kind. But it looked not so nice on the outside, though. "Here, try some." She said as she was walking towards me.

But suddenly, she tripped over a leg of the table and started to fall down. I quickly dashed in. Finally, she ended up lying on me, but I was glad that the croissant didn't fell on the floor. Then I helped her sit up. And… I noticed that she was blushing.

"Ah, gomen. Shame on me, I am always so clumsy." She said while trying to stand up.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get better soon." Then I received the croissant from her, "You want me to try this right ?"

I tried a bite. It was really good, totally opposite with the look. "It's so delicious, how could you do it ?" I asked surprisedly.

"In the past I used to do it often, so I can remember the recipe correctly." She answered, "If you like, you can have some more."

"I really like it, but can you save them for later, I have to go now." I said.

"Oh…ah, I completely forgot about it. Then you should be going now."

"Uh…ok." I said hesitantly.

I felt kinda… empty when I realized that she didn't show any sad or… something-like-that expression. She just smiled and saw me to the door. I kept seeing her smiling until the door blocked my view.

* * *

><p>-Karin's mansion-<p>

"_Hello, who's there ?"_

"It's Uchiha Sasuke, I have an appointment with Kari… I mean with Miss Hamano." I replied to the maid through the entrance machine.

"_Ah, so it's Mr Uchiha, Miss Hamano already went to the restaurant."_

"Hn ? Already ? But she had told me to pick her up, hadn't she ?"

"_I'm sorry but it's true that Miss Hamano has gone."_

I paused for a while. She didn't let me know about this. And I came to her mansion for nothing, completely NOTHING. Such a waste of time.

"Ok, I get it, thanks anyway." I said then left.

What was with her ? What was she up to ? Normally, she would wait (till death) for me. But that day, I didn't know why she came to the restaurant by herself, though I wasn't late at all. I wondered.

* * *

><p>-At the restaurant-<p>

The restaurant was really far from our place. By "our" I meant mine, aniki's and Karin's. That sure was a five-starred restaurant, but that wasn't Karin's favorite nor mine. Worse, it took me a extremely long time to find the table that she had booked. I couldn't find Karin anywhere. But when I approached the table, I saw aniki, and only him.

"Aniki." I greeted.

"Oh Sas." He greeted back, "Where's Karin ?" he asked.

"Hn ? I thought she had come." I said surprisedly.

"No, I thought she would come with you." He said.

So she hadn't come here. Then where was she ? And what was the meaning of this ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku's POV<strong>_

Phew, I didn't think that forcing a smile was that difficult. But I tried my best. I couldn't let him think that I was disappointed or anything. But… why was I disappointed ? I wondered.

He said the croissant was good. I was glad. By touching I could say that it didn't look good, I had thought that he wouldn't have eaten it. But maybe a little more practice would work.

Then I went back to baking. I determined on baking a really really good croissant for Sasuke to enjoy when he came back. While baking, I turned on the TV and they were playing E.T of Katy Perry. I loved that song so I sang along.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be your victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

…

_There is this transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_All…_

…

Some of the lyrics reminded me to the things that Sasuke had done for me. I must thank him someday, in someway. Oh, I thought the dough was ok, so I put them into the oven. All left was waiting for a little longer, while listening to music. I found my way to the couch in the living and sat down.

About ten minutes later, someone rang the bell. Who could it be ? Sasuke told me not to open for strangers. What should I do ?

I walked to the door's direction. "Who's there ?" I asked.

"I'm the delivery man, there's something important for Mr Uchiha Sasuke." I heard a male voice. Important ? What could it be ?

"Who is it from ?" I said.

He didn't answer immediately, I wondered why. "Ah…it's from a friend of him, he's called Mr Hozuki Suigetsu."

Ah, so it was from the man called Suigetsu, Karin's fiancé. I didn't take anymore doubts about the delivery man. "Oh, please wait a sec.".

I found the key, which was on the coffee table. Then I tried to put the key to the keyhole, and opened the door.

"I can receive it for Mr Uchiha, he's not at home at the moment." I told him.

"It's heavy, let me place it inside for you." He said.

"Why, thank you." I said thankfully.

After he had finished placing the… thing. I asked, "Don't I have to sign ?".

"Ah…err…I notice that you can't see things, so I think it isn't really needed." He stammered, "Then, I shall go first." and he left.

I still doubted about that guy, but he was gone, so… I locked the door again, and intended to go back to the couch and wait for the croissant to be done. But strange, I had a feeling that there was someone, besides me, in the apartment. And I didn't have to wondering for too long, the answer came to me immediately.

"Hello again." A female voice appeared. And you know whose it was ?

"Huh ? You are…" I was very surprised, how could she…? Wasn't she having dinner with Itachi and Sasuke ? Why was she there ? "…Karin-san ?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

"It's been ten minutes, where is she ?" I started to lose patience.

"I don't know either." Aniki said, how come he is always so calm ? "Maybe…there's something happening with her."

"Something ? What do you mean by something ?" I asked, "But even if there's something, I don't think she would give up, unless she wants to…"

Wait. The restaurant was really far from aniki's, my and even Karin's house, the maid said that she had gone already, but she was nowhere to be found in the restaurant. Could it be… "luring the tiger away from the mountain" ? So she had found out that…

"Aniki…" I said, "I think… we should go back to my apartment."

"So…you are thinking what I'm thinking too ?" I saw aniki smirking, "She's kinda sharp, isn't she ?"


	11. Chapter 11

**-****CHAPTER****11****-**

_-Previous chapter-_

_Wait. The restaurant was really far from aniki's, my and even Karin's house, the maid said that she had gone already, but she was nowhere to be found in the restaurant. Could it be… "luring the tiger away from the mountain" ? So she had found out that…_

"_Aniki…" I said, "I think… we should go back to my apartment."_

"_So…you are thinking what I'm thinking too ?" I saw aniki smirking, "She's kinda sharp, isn't she ?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku's POV<strong>_

"So you still remember me." Karin said after I said her name. OMG, so she knew that I was living at Sasuke's house. Wait, didn't Sasuke said that he was going to pick her up ? So why was she there ? Or maybe…

"As I thought, those two brothers didn't let you go with them, but it's their lost." She said in an ironical voice.

"Now…you know it, what…will you do ?" I asked hesitantly.

"What will I do ? Let me see… How about telling everyone about this ? An intelligent doctor, a son of an honourable family, left home and now is living with…" She said.

Before she could mock me, I cut her off, "Please don't do that." I paused, "At least… for Sasuke-san."

She didn't respond for a little moment, like what I saw on dramas, that was the time the antiheroine smirked with some "evil plans" in their head. I wondered if it was true.

"Of course I would never do anything that damages Sasuke, but… I still want to know why you're living with him." She said.

The reason ? It was easy. That was because… "What did you do to seduce him ?" Her voice suddenly changed, it sounded scary.

"Huh ? What… what do you mean ?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know Sasuke much more than you do, he would never let any girls he doesn't like in his place. What kind of relationship between you and him ?" She continued.

"It's nothing, we're just…doctor and patient, nothing else."

"You think I'm gonna believe in those words ? Why would a patient live in her doctor's house ? Can you explain that to me ?" Her voice was even louder.

I hesitated. She touched it, the thing that I really didn't want to remember, "That… I don't want to say that…" I clenched my fist and bit my lips, I even lowered my voice.

"Why ? Because you used ruses to make him let you live with him ? Oh I know, you're doing a very good job acting like an innocent girl that any men would pity you, right ? Or you blinded your eyes so that you could get close to Sasuke ? If not then…" She set rapid-fire questions at me.

"ENOUGH ALREADY." I shouted out before I could realize it. Tears had fallen down on my face, "My family is all gone after an accident, i had nowhere to go so sasuke-san let me live with him. Like you said, he just pitied me. You made me remember the thing that I've been trying to forget, does that satisfy you enough ?"

Then I ran away. I didn't know where I was running to, but I didn't care about that, I just kept running and running. After bumping to some people, I heard the noise of the car, and I knew that I was outside of the building. I ran along the pavement, then I tripped over a stone or something, that made me fall down. I realized that my knees had been grazed. It was hurt, so I couldn't run fast anymore. But I still stood up and walked.

As I walked, the injury hurt more and more. When I was about to fall down, someone caught my arm. I turned around, since I couldn't see anything so I had to confirm by saying the name that came to my mind very first.

"Sasuke-san ?"

But the answer wasn't like what I had expected, "Sasuke ? Who's Sasuke ?" they were completely strange voices to me. By the voice, I could tell that they weren't good guys, "Wah, she's blind ?" OMG, they caught me.

"We've got a windfall." One of them said.

Then one man got my other arm, "Wait, what are you doing ?" I yelled.

"Wait and you'll see… I mean, you'll know." He raised my chin and said with a scary voice.

Then his hand went around my neck, and I could feel his breath there. They were going to… rape me.

But then I heard a loud noise of hitting in the chest, then the breath and hand on my neck was gone immediately. After that was the one who caught the other arm of mine. So… it seemed like someone had rescued me. But I didn't guess who it was, I didn't want to make myself any sadder.

"Thank you very much, whoever you are." I said, then turned away, intended to walked away.

But he/she stopped my by catching my hand, suddenly, I felt something very very familiar from that hand. That warm hand, which could express a thoughtful attitude from its owner, held tight my hand. And a voice appeared right after that.

"Didn't I tell you not to go outside ?" It was Sasuke.

"Sa…Sasuke-san ?"

It was like I was about to cry. When I heard his voice, I couldn't control myself anymore. Something, something made my emotions explode.

"It's me. Why are you here ?" He asked.

Tears fell out of the corners of my eyes, "She knew…" was all I could say.

"You mean Karin ?"

I nodded. I tried to prevent any sobs. A silence appeared for a small while, then he put one of his hand on my shoulder, tried to comfort me.

"It's ok, I'll settle this. Now go back with me, alright ?" He said with a soft and comfortable voice, which made me feel better right away.

I nodded again, and walking along with him to the apartment building. On the way back, he didn't ask anything more. I thought maybe he was thinking for a way to solve the problem so I didn't bother him either. But at that time, I also had a thought, everything was leaked out, would Sasuke still let me stay with him ? And would I… want to leave ?

* * *

><p>After a while, we arrived at the apartment. I heard Itachi-san greeting at first.<p>

"Where's Karin ? Isn't she supposed to be here ?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, she left as soon as she saw me. Don't worry, I'll try my best to convince her not to tell anyone about this." Itachi said. Like always, Itachi helped me again. Though we had just known each other for a short while, he helped me out almost all the time I got in trouble. I really appreciated that.

"Then, I'll leave it to you." Sasuke said.

"Sakura must be very hungry, you should make her something, I'll be going now." Itachi said, then he left. So bad, I hadn't thanked him yet. But like what he had said, I was hungry, and maybe my croissa…

"CROISSANTS." I yelled out loud. OMG, I completely forgot about the croissants. They must have been burnt after all this.

"Hn ? What croissants ?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to make some croissants, but… after talking with Karin-san, I fotgot about them, they must be burnt by now."

Then he and me rushed to the oven. I opened it and intended to took the croissants out, but I didn't wear any gloves. Suddenly Sasuke caught my hand.

"You want to be burnt too ?" He said, then placed my hand outside of the oven. He was trying to get the croissants out.

"Are they… still eatable ?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, somehow." He said, "Can I try some ?"

"Ah, no, they're not that good…" I tried to stop him, but I was too late.

"I didn't know that you could make croissants…" He said and paused for a while, then continued, "…this delicious."

"Really ?" I was surprised, so I took one of them and tried. I frowned immediately after taking one bite, "It's not that good, it's a bit… bitter."

"Is that so ? I didn't sense any bitter." He chuckled. Aa, he was teasing me, but I knew that he didn't want to make me any sadder. So I smiled, I was glad that I had him by my side at that moment.

The conversation after that I didn't remember a word, or anything about it. Because I was thinking about what Karin and I had talked about. In particular, when she asked what kind of relationship between Sasuke and me, why didn't I said that… I like Sasuke ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV<strong>_

-At Konoha hospital, room 109, patient : Uchiha Mikoto-

After some time at the hospital, Mikoto had been better, at least she could talk and eat normally. Of course she had already known who had saved her. Though she was kinda moved, but she still couldn't accept her son to leave home and oppose her.

*Knock knock*

"Come in." She said after hearing the knocks.

A young girl came in. She was Karin, her beloved niece. "Ah, Karin ? What brings you here ?"

"I just want to see if you're fine." Karin said.

"I'm much better now." Then she paused, "All thanks to Sasuke." she spoke with a lower voice.

"I can see that you still really love him." Karin came and sat next to her aunt.

"Of course I do. That idiot son, just because of his dream, he argued with his parents and left home. I wonder if he's ever thought about what we think. But fortunately that he didn't leave home because of a girl."

Karin's face became serious. That reminded her of Sakura. Now Sakura could stay together with Sasuke, his mother didn't know anything, and Karin herself got nothing at all. Why would she let that be ? Wouldn't it be better if she told her aunt the truth ? … Definitely.

"Auntie, why do you think that Sasuke didn't leave home because of a girl ?" Karin started.

"Hm ? Why ? I think because Sasuke has never mentioned about girlfriend or lover or anything like that."

"Oh, so he hides it from you too, doesn't he."

"Hide ? Hide what ?" Mikoto started to get curious.

"Err… I think it's not good for your health at the moment, since you're still hospitalized and… it's pretty much of a big shock." Karin still prevaricated.

"Karin, tell me or I'll be curious to death ? What happened with my son Sasuke ?"

"Well… Sasuke… is actually living together with a girl."

Mikoto widened her eyes. The words that Karin had said was really clear, there was no way she could mishear. But… was that the truth ? Her son was living with a girl ? How could that be ? How come she didn't know about this ?

"How… how do you know ?" She asked.

"I found out just yesterday, I came to his apartment, and… I saw her." Karin said, pretended to be timid. "I asked about their relationship, but she just said that they were doctor and patient, but I didn't believe her. I don't think they are just…"

Inwardly, Karin knew that she didn't need to say anything more, through Mikoto's expression. She frowned, how could she accept that ? Could it be… that it was actually the real reason Sasuke had left home ? And Fugaku… no, it wasn't the right time to tell her husband about that. She needed some more time to investigate it thoroughly.

"Ok Karin, thank you for letting me know this. I'll ask Sasuke about it." Mikoto said after a while thinking.

"Hai." She said shortly so that she could, somehow, hide a smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

Work time. I was at the hospital taking care of patients, like usual. I had planned to visit my parents after my shift ended. And I made it.

My father was still weak, though he had been better. I believed he could be much better if there was a psychological therapy. By psychological therapy I mean that I would come home, be a good son, help my brother manage the corp, and they're all the same as giving up my dream.

My mother, I believed she was fine since her wound had been healed. Still, I had to check if I was right. After a short while, I arrived at the door of her room. I knocked.

"Come in." I heard her voice came from inside.

I opened the door and walked inside. I intended to greet her, but she didn't let me.

"Oh, so good that you are here, I was about to go find you." She said with a serious face and voice.

"Find me ?" I asked.

"Yes, you." She nodded.

"Now I'm here, what do you want to find me for ?" It sounded like I was a bit cheeky, but it was just me. I can't be courteous like aniki.

"Answer me, who are you living with ?"

She didn't sound angry or anything, but her words made me speechless. Wha…what did she mean by asking that ? "Mother, I…I don't really get what you're saying." I played dumb.

"Don't lie to me, I know everything already, I just ask you to confirm." She tried to look to my eyes while I was trying to avoid hers. Could it be that she know that I was living with Sakura ?

"Who's that girl you're living with ?" She asked with a steady voice.

I lowered my head, didn't answer. I bet that it was Karin who had told mother about Sakura. It could only be her. But I didn't have that much time to blame anyone. What would I do ? Mother had caught me.

In the middle of that awkward atmosphere, I heard some footsteps coming closer to the room. Along with the footsteps, I also heard a voice.

"Auntie, I bought you something." Just by hearing, I could know who it was, and when she came in, my anger started to come out, too.

It was Karin.

"Oh Karin. You come to visit me ?" Mother greeted her.

"Err…hai." She hesitated when she saw me, and I was glaring at her. I could notice that she was kinda nervous.

"Sasuke, about what I asked you earlier, do you have anything to say ?" Mother said.

I still didn't answer.

"Ok, you can hide her identity, and I won't do anything that hurt her either…" She said.

I was so surprised that I looked up at her. But the surprise didn't last for too long.

"…if you marry Karin." She ended her sentence.


	12. Chapter 12

**- CHAPTER12 -**

_-Previous chapter-_

"_Sasuke, about what I asked you earlier, do you have anything to say ?" Mother said._

_I still didn't answer._

"_Ok, you can hide her identity, and I won't do anything that hurt her either…" She said._

_I was so surprised that I looked up at her. But the surprise didn't last for too long._

"…_if you marry Karin." She ended her sentence._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

"Wha-what did you just say ?" I asked again, though I heard clearly what she said.

"You heard me, I'll do nothing to that girl, but you will have to marry Karin in return." She confirmed.

Marry ? I didn't love her, or at least like her. How could I marry her ? Mother, you came up with such weighty request.

"But mother, I…" I tried to make an excuse.

"No but, I've decided, I only accept Karin as my daughter-in-law." She didn't even look at me.

I looked at Karin to check her reaction. She was…kinda normal. When our eyes met, she ignored me.

I turned away and intended to go out of the room, "I need time to think about this.".

"But I don't think I have time to wait for you." Mother said right before I touched the door-handle, made me paused for a while. But I decided to moved on and went outside.

I leaned my back against the door. Argh, why everything was so complicated for me to settle ? Since I was young, I used to argue with mother often. It was just that our personalities were not congenial. She was also the first one who opposed the idea that I'd become a doctor. My career had been meddled, now my love too ?

Suddenly, I heard the door to the right opening. Then aniki came out. We were both kinda surprised to see each other.

"Sas ? You're visiting mother ?" Aniki said.

"Yeah, at first. But now I don't want to go in there anymore." I answered sadly.

"What happened ?" He asked.

I looked around, then said, "Come, I'll tell you."

I led him to my room, served him a cup of tea, then I told him about what mother had said.

"So…mother wants you to marry Karin ?"

"Yeah, any ideas of what I should do ?" I asked.

Aniki placed his chin on his hands, "Not really, at the moment. But trust me, I'll help you out with this."

I nodded, but then frowned, "I'm worried that they can go find Sakura at anytime until I give them an answer that SATISFIES them." I said.

"Hm ? My Sas is worried for a girl ? Wow wow, it's hard to believe." Aniki started tease me.

"Hey, no bad meaning."

Then aniki came sit next to me, place his hand on my shoulder, "Of course no bad meaning, it's just that…" he paused for a second, "…it seems like my little brother…he's getting farther and farther day by day."

I still didn't quite catch what he meant, "What do you mean by that ?".

"Silly. That means your heart was captured by somebody else other than me." He teased.

I gave him a slight nudge, "Wh-what are you talking about ? Don't say such stupid things."

"Then…you have no feeling for Sakura ?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Really ?"

I nodded.

"You sure ?"

I nodded again, but slower.

"After all those days she's lived with you ?"

I nod… no I didn't. But I thought about what he said. Did I really have no feeling towards her after all those days ?

"So…you admit it ?" Aniki took the advantage of the occasion.

"Wh-what ? No, I didn't admit anything." I denied flatly.

"Then…" He paused, "I have some questions to ask you."

"Hn." Was all I said.

"Sakura is cute, isn't she ?"

"Yes."

"She is also nice."

"Yes."

"She has lived with you for a while."

"Yes."

"She has caught a cold because of you."

"Yes."

"You let her stay with you."

"Yes."

"You love her."

"Yes."

…

….

Wait…did I just say…yes ?

"Ah hah, got ya." Aniki said in victory.

"No, you tricked me." I denied.

"Ok ok no kidding around anymore. It's serious this time." Indeed, his voice became serious after that, "Sas, I really don't think that you don't love, or like, Sakura. You have to tell your feeling clearly, then no one can force you to love anyone who you don't love."

Hey, he was…quite right. Then I thought about my feeling again, carefully.

"So…?" Aniki asked.

I still didn't answer.

After ten seconds…half a minute…a minute…two minutes…

"Aniki…" I finally said something.

"Hn ?"

"Since the day Sakura moved into my apartment, my life has changed a lot." I said.

"I can see that."

"Although we're strangers, I still let her live with me. And she, without knowing, is getting into troubles because of me."

"And you are…" He tried to make me say it.

"I…want to…protect her…" I said.

"And…"

"I…I…" I paused, I couldn't say it clearly, though I knew it was right from the bottom of my heart, "I…LIKE HER."

I saw that my aniki was smiling in satisfaction. "Ok, that's what I want to hear. Don't' worry, I will help you out with this, since I have some ideas inside my head."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku's POV<strong>_

ACHOOOOOO. Oh my, why did I sneeze out of nowhere ? Maybe someone had been talking about me. Or maybe it was just that I was catching a cold, since the weather had changed a bit.

I was at the apartment, like usual, and listening to music. It was _Wish__you__were__here_ by Avril Lavigne which was on. I really liked that song and kept singing along whenever I heard it.

Then I heard the knocks at the door. Who could it be ?

I opened the door, and a familiar voice greeted, "Hello, Sakura-san.". It was Itachi-san.

"Itachi-san ? What a surprise ! Please come in." I opened the door wider and let him in.

"I'm gonna be straight. I need your help with something." He said.

"My help ? Sure, I'll help you if I can." I said.

"My father, who is also Sasuke's father, is currently hospitalized, you know it right ?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"His situation is kinda serious, and he still hasn't regained consciousness for a long time." He continued, "And Sasuke can't do anything but wait for him to wake up."

He paused for a while and continued, "I think that the mental therapy would work, but I've found no one who can help me with it. Sas and I are both really busy, my mother is still hospitalized due to the accident."

He finished it, and I knew what he wanted, "So…you want me to do the mental therapy for him ?"

"Exactly." He replied, "I think you can do it. Besides, you're the only one that I could rely on at the time."

I was confused. I had never done it before. Plus the patient was their father, and I remembered Sasuke once had said that he was really strict. But Itachi-san even came to me and asked for my help, how could I say no ?

"But…what will I have to do ?" I asked.

"It's easy, you'll just come and talk to him everyday. Oh and my father likes music really much, I heard that you could sing, couldn't you !" He said.

"Ah yes."

"Perfect. So…will you help me, I mean us ?" He asked again.

I was still pondering. Then I thought, Sasuke had done so many things to help me, he even let me stay at his place, I had to do something in return. And Itachi too.

I decided. Compare to all the things the siblings had done for me, it was just a tiny thing, so why would I hesitate ?

"Ok, I'll help you. Since when can I start ?" I said.

"It's up to you, but I think the sooner the better." He replied.

"Ok, then tomorrow I'll start." I said, "Err…"

"What's it ?" He asked when he heard me err-ing.

"Does…Sasuke-san know about this ?"

"Of course, I have discussed with him, and he agreed to it." He said.

I just nodded.

"I shall leave for now. Have a good day." He said.

"Oh, let me see you out." I suggested.

"It's ok, I can do it myself."

Then the door closed.

I felt so good to finally have something to do for Sasuke. Itachi had said the sooner the better, so I decided to start the next day.

* * *

><p><em>-The next day-<em>

I was completely ready. I woke up really early that day. I made some pancakes for breakfast, and then Sasuke drove me to the hospital.

After arriving at the hospital, he led me to the room where his father was lying.

"Can you go in alone ?" Sasuke asked me when he opened the door.

"Sure, you still have your work, right ? Don't worry about, I'll be fine." I said.

"Ok, then I'll see you later." He said after I had gone into the room, and then closed it.

I tried to find my way to a seat that near the patient's bed. Since I had been used to the state that I was blind, so it wasn't really hard. Then I started introducing myself.

"Hello, Uchiha-san. I'm Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's…uh…friend, from now on I'll be here and help you regain consciousness." I said, I was a bit nervous.

Then I told him about everything about me, except the story about me living with Sasuke, of course. I wondered if he was listening, because I saw no reaction from him. But it was just my first day anyway, I had to be patient.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Sasuke brought me home with him. He asked how I had done, and I told him.<p>

"Have you eaten anything ?" He asked me.

"Iie." I said.

"Perfect, I'll cook tonight." He said.

I was a bit surprised, "Really ? Is that something that I CAN eat ?" I teased him.

"Stop saying that," He chuckled, "I don't know if it will be delicious or not, but it's completely EATABLE."

"Alright, alright." I said and smiled.

After a few more minutes, we arrived at the apartment building. We went inside and headed to the apartment. Sasuke told me to wait at the living room while he was making dinner. I wondered what he would make.

Then I started to smell something from the kitchen. It smelled like meat, I thought it was beef, mushrooms and…some kind of vegestable. Sasuke also stirred when he was cooking, and it sounded so attractive, plus the smell of the dish, they made me yearn to eat. From the smell, I could tell that it was a Japanese cuisine.

The moment I had been waited came. He served the dish. At that moment, the dish was right in front of me, and the smell of it was much clearer.

"Can you tell what it is ?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it is Sukiyaki, right ?" I answered.

"Wow, you're good at guessing the dish." He said, and his word made me blush.

"It's my favorite anyway." I said bashfully.

"You can have some." He said, "Ok, let me… how can I say it…ah, let me FEED you." He purposefully stressed the "feed".

"Shut up, I'm not a bab…" I said, then I felt the noodles and some beef went gently into my mouth. I started tasting, chewing, and…loving.

"How is it ?" He asked, "Oh and I hope I didn't make you choke with it."

"No you didn't, and it is wonderful." I said.

"Told ya it's eatable." He said.

"But I don't get it, you can cook Sukiyaki this well, but can't even make a simple ramen ?"

"Aa, I don't eat ramen that usually, but when I was still living with my family, we often ate Sukiyaki when there are all for of us." He started, "So that's why."

"It's…just it ?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, that was so long ago, when we weren't that rich. Now, even if I'm going back to live with them, we can hardly eat together like before." He said.

I digged up his own affair, "Sorry, if I made you feel not good." I said.

"Ah no, you don't need to, it's not your fault." And he didn't said anything else afterwards.

I couldn't see, but I could feel his emotion. I could tell that he really wanted his family to be back like before. And I wondered if his father, his mother and Itachi felt the same way too. If only I can do something, anything, to help him with it…


	13. Chapter 13

**- CHAPTER 13 -**

_-Previous chapter-_

"_Well, that was so long ago, when we weren't that rich. Now, even if I'm going back to live with them, we can hardly eat together like before." He said._

_I digged up his own affair, "Sorry, if I made you feel not good." I said._

"_Ah no, you don't need to, it's not your fault." And he didn't said anything else afterwards._

_I couldn't see, but I could feel his emotion. I could tell that he really wanted his family to be back like before. And I wondered if his father, his mother and Itachi felt the same way too. If only I can do something, anything, to help him with it…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku's POV<strong>_

That day, like usual, I wen to the hospital, to Uchiha-san's room. Of course I couldn't get there safely by myself, Ino-san helped me out, and she also told me about Uchiha-san's state.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Uchiha-san. I'm here again." I greeted him when I had arrived at his room, of course there was no reply.

"I hope you feel better, your family is definitely waiting for you to regain conciousness." I said.

"You know, yesterday, Sasuke-san made the sukiyaki and told me about your family's past. His sukiyaki was really wonderful, I bet that you would feel the same if you tasted it." I told him about yesterday, I thought that he should know, "He told me that his family used to eat sukiyaki in the past, and there were all four people. By the way he spoke, I could feel that he really cherished those moments, and hoped to eat with his whole family again like before. Uchiha-san, do you have the same feeling as him ?"

I asked, but I didn't expect for any replies, I knew that he heard it, I knew that he would react, but sadly, I couldn't watch his movements at all.

"I think it's kinda quiet here, shall I sing you a song ? If you can really hear it, then please, take it as Sasuke-san's words, sincere words. I have sung this song to Sasuke-san before, and he said it describe the relationship between you and him almost perfectly."

And I started the song.

…

_Oh a simple complication_

_A miscommunication leads to fall out_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls that I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in the crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you like_

_It's killing me yeah_

_I don't know what to say it's a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_Anh the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

…

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I like it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armour down_

_If you say you rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in the crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you like_

_It's killing me yeah_

_I don't know what to say it's a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_Anh the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

I stopped, and the room was back to the silence.

"I hope you don't think that I have bad singing." I smiled. "And I also hope that you enjoy it."

Then I stood up, "It's maybe kinda early, but I think I should make my leaving now, you still should have to rest." I bowed and then left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV<strong>_

After the song had finished, an unexpected situation happened right before Sakura's eyes. First, Fugaku's fingers started moving a little bit, then the arm, it moved around like he was trying to find the one who had sung him a song. But he didn't make it, because the distance between Sakura and the bed was far enough. Then, his eyes slowly opened, he knitted his brows a little because of the sudden light, but his eyes opened fully after a few seconds. He looked around and easily found a girl who was sitting near the bed, there was no doubt that she was the one who had sung.

He wanted to asked something, but he couldn't speak a word, just yet. Meanwhile, the girl didn't seem to notice he had regained conciousness. After a few minutes, she stood up and left. Fugaku tried to stretch his arm towards her, tried to let her know that he was awake, but it was no use. The door was shut after that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku's POV<strong>_

I closed the door behind me and intended to go home. But a voice caught me.

"What are you doing here ? In ojii-san's room ?" I could never mistake the voice, it was Karin, and she surprised me.

"Huh ? Karin-san ?"

"I ask what are you doing here ?" She said again.

"I…err…" I didn't know how to explain it to her.

"Did you do something to ojii-san ?" She asked with a scary voice, at least it was scary for me.

"No, I…" I denied.

"Then what ?" She still tried to push me into a corner.

"What's happening ?" Another voice appeared, male's voice, Sasuke's voice.

"Oh now that's you're here. This girl was doing something in your father's room." Karin told Sasuke.

"Her name is Sakura, if you may respect her. That aside, she was in my father's room because of business, nothing else." Sasuke stood up for me. I really appreciated that. He popped up when I was in trouble.

"Oh then may I ask what kind of business is it ?" Karin still wasn't going to give it up.

"Mental therapy, for my father's health."

"Oh, it's it ? Then why isn't it your mother, Itachi, or me ? Why her of all people ? She has no relationship with ojii-san at all. And on top of it, she's bl…" She said, but before she could finished, Sasuke cut her line.

"If you dare, then continue saying it." Sasuke's voice was even scarier than Karin's. He was mad ? For me ? I didn't think he should have.

I didn't here anymore words from Karin. Looks like… I mean, sound like she was scared of him. After a short while, Sasuke continued.

"First of all, my mother's health is still not really at a perfect state, Itachi is busy with work at the company while my dad is not there, and you, aren't you busy flattering my mother ?" Oh my, I didn't think Sasuke would say it like that. Karin must be really angry.

"Flattering ? I don't flatter obaa-san." She said in higher voice.

"Then you're just playing dumb in front of her." Sasuke continued.

"You…"

"Please, stop it…you two. This is…hospital." I tried to stop them.

"Shut up, you don't have the right to interfere." Karin yelled at me.

"Why not ? It's YOU who don't have the right to interfere HER business." Sasuke once again stood up for me.

Then suddenly, the door besides us, the door of Uchiha-san's room, heavily opened.

"Both of you, SHUT UP." I heard a male's voice, but after finishing the short sentence, he coughed.

"Ojii-san ?"

"Father ? You're up ?" Sasuke said surprisedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

Mother, Karin, Sakura and I was sitting inside father's room. Actually I said that I would take Sakura home but father didn't let me, he wanted Sakura in the room as well. There was only one person missing, but he soon arrived a little while later.

"Father, mother, sorry for the wait." Aniki said when he entered the room.

"It's ok, I know you've been busy with the work at the company." Father said.

"I was really happy when I heard that you were awake. So… what is it that you need to talk about ?" Aniki asked.

Father relaxed his face muscles, "Ah, nothing much, but I want everybody in the family should know."

Sakura suddenly spoke, "If it's your family business, then I guess I should make my leaving."

"Iie, didn't I say before, I want you to know too." Father said with a smile, for the first time in years, then he continued, "Sasuke, like before, I want you to come back home."

I reacted strongly, "Father, my answer, like before, is no. I don't want to succeed the family's business."

"I don't ask you to be the successor, I find that your brother, Itachi, is the much better one." He paused, "I just want you to come back home, you're an Uchiha, you should, no, you MUST be living in the Uchiha's property."

I was a bit surprised at father's answer, "But…don't you disagree with my career as a doctor ? You and mother always oppose it, don't you ?"

Then father looked at me, with the eyes that I hadn't ever received from him. It was like when he looked at Itachi, he was…proud, "You know, Sasuke, it's true that I always opposed it before, but after this, I find that you're a good doctor, you even found a good nurse for me too." he turned his eyes to Sakura, "And, I think to have a private doctor at home without paying isn't that bad."

I just looked at him, didn't know what to say, how to react. Then I looked at aniki, he smiled at me and nodded, mother did the same too. Finally, I looked at Sakura. She seemed happy, but somehow sad. Ah right, if I was moving back, how about her ? I couldn't let her live alone like that.

Then I turned to father, "Thanks father, for acknowledging me. But… I think I should stay out, I want to make my own life…"

"…with Haruno Sakura ?" I was cut by Karin.

I surprisedly looked at her. Mother and her looked angry, "What did you say ?" I asked.

"You heard me." She said, then turned to father, "Ojii-san, that girl and Sasuke is having some suspicious relationship. They're even living together."

She said it. I gave her my death glare, but it was no use, she took it as it was nothing. Then I looked at father. He was kinda displeased. Karin, thanks to you, father and I would be rivals once again.

"I knew it already." He said, which surprised me a lot.

"What ? But how ?" I asked.

"She told me that yesterday you had made sukiyaki for her, so I thought that I might be you and her were living together, but it was just a guess, I didn't think it was so true." He replied.

"So…you're gonna…" Itachi said hesitantly.

"She's bl…" He was gonna say the word "blind", but that he noticed that Sakura was also there, so he changed the way, "She can't see, can she ?"

"Yes, father, but it's just temporary." I answered.

"And you didn't want to go back home because of her ?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but she has no relatives or friends left after some…" I shouldn't remind her much about such a pain, "…some events."

Father once again looked closely at Sakura, "Haruno-san, right ?"

"H-hai." Sakura replied.

"Thank you for taking care of me these days." Father said.

"Ah, you don't need to. It's just something I should do." She said.

"I should show my gratitude to you."

"Ah, you don't…"

Father didn't let her finish, "Uchiha Mansion is really big, only four people can't used it up, do you want to move in ?"

I was really shocked, yeah, SHOCKED, about what he just said. Move in ? Sakura ? To Uchiha Mansion ?

Sakura was also like me, "M-move in…you said ?"


	14. Chapter 14

**- CHAPTER 14 -**

_-Previous chapter-_

"_I should show my gratitude to you."_

"_Ah, you don't…"_

_Father didn't let her finish, "Uchiha Mansion is really big, only four people can't used it up, do you want to move in ?"_

_I was really shocked, yeah, SHOCKED, about what he just said. Move in ? Sakura ? To Uchiha Mansion ?_

_Sakura was also like me, "M-move in…you said ?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku's POV<strong>_

I was standing in front of the Uchiha Mansion…Yes, it was Uchiha MANSION, not apartment, and Sasuke and Itachi were standing next to me. Their parents were still at the hospital.

Back then, when he, Sasuke's father, offered me to moved in, I refused it. It was…a little too much for me, since I hadn't been doing anything for them. But then, he said something, to Sasuke not me, and it made me changed, had to change, my mind…

-FLASHBACK-

"_Sasuke, it seems like you haven't known it yet, but I'll inform you this. I have taken over the apartment that you are living now. With just one command from me, you can be homeless whenever I want." Ojii-san said._

"_What ? How did you…? When…?" Sasuke was kinda speechless._

"_It was when Karin came to the apartment. I asked her. And she stole the house documents for me. But I didn't know that she had met Sakura there." He continued._

"_What ? You stole it ? What kind of father who steal things from his son ?" Sasuke said strongly._

"_I just don't want you to stay out like that, since you're a son of Uchiha family."_

"_Stop saying that kind of thing to me. Yeah, I'm a son of Uchiha family, but it doesn't mean that Uchiha family can decide my own life. You are my father in blood relation, but in fact, I don't acknowledge you as my FATHER anymore." He was really angry, and what he said shocked, and I believed everyone else too._

"_You…*cough cough cough*" His father started coughing, he couldn't bear it._

"_Darling, please, calm down." I heard his mother saying._

_That was when I started speaking, "Please, you should stop fighting, you're father and son anyway." I said in soft and polite voice._

"_Sasuke-san, your father has acknowledged you, has accepted you as a doctor, so why are you still opposing him ? Don't you know that it hurts him a lot ? There is no parent who hates their children, I believe so." I said._

"_Err…I didn't mean to, but…if I go back home, what about you ?" He…was worried about me. I was glad._

"_Thank you for worrying about me, but you shouldn't be. I'm an adult now, I can make my own living." I reassured, and I also smiled, though it wasn't really a smile._

_Then he was silent for a moment, and then said, "Ok, you think you can fool me like that ?" I heard his footstep coming towards me._

"_My job for you isn't done yet, your eyes haven't been lit." He continued._

_Then Sasuke held my hand (you know, I was sitting, and he was…I guess he was kneeling), "I will be moving back home, ONLY IF you're coming with me."_

_And that left me silent for a while._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

And then, I had made my decision. Yes, I was moving in the Uchiha Mansion, with Sasuke. And everyday, I would face his parents, Itachi, maybe Karin and even him, though I had faced him everyday, but I thought that it would be a little different from before. Still, I wasn't sure what was the difference.

"Come on in." Sasuke said, and helped me stepping in.

The noise of the door, no, it was WAY huger than a door, it was a gate, the gate opening. We walked inside. After a few steps, I heard some big barks, and something wet was wandering around my legs.

"Ah…" I was surprised.

"Oh, it was our Bulldog, Pakkun. Don't be scared, he's really friendly towards our friends." Itachi said.

"Scared ? There's no way I can be scared of dogs, I LOVE them. Where is it ?" I used my arms to search for it in excitement.

One of them helped me lower my body, and Sasuke's hand (I was sure that it was Sasuke's, because he had held my hand some times, such a warm hand) held mine, moved it towards the dog, and then finally, I could touch it. Awww, it had been a long time since the last time I had touch a dog. It felt so great.

And then suddenly, something wet was on my cheek, it was long and flat, and it was like…it licked me. A tongue ? Whose ?

"AH!" I yelled.

"Haha, don't be scared, that's Akamaru, a Great Pyranees, our dog too. He is way bigger than Pakkun, but younger. If he licks your cheek, that means he likes you." Sasuke explained.

"Wheew, that surprised me."

Then I used my hand to touch Akamaru, his hair was long and soft. Awww, I could just touch them all day.

"Ok, come on, we still have to introduce you to your new room. But of course, they can come along, so let's go." Itachi said.

"Uhn." I replied.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time. I wondered what would the food of the rich be like ? The life of them were absolutely great, for example, just in my room I could call a maid in to clean the room or to do anything I want, just like…I was the princess all of a sudden.<p>

"Ojou-sama, what would you like for dinner ?" A male voice said to me, if I remembered correctly, it was the butler. "Today we have abalone, shark's fin soup, caviar, spaghetti,…" and something I couldn't really remember, but, it was such an expensive menu, "And for drink and desserts, you can have any kind of cocktail and Tiramisu or Napoleon cake."

He finished his sentence, and I started feeling dizzy. That was…just for dinner ? What a luxurious life.

"Err…are you sure that I can eat any of them ?" I asked.

"Don't worry, just choose any you like." Itachi said.

"I know it's absolutely different from your usual dinner, but please enjoy it, and just so you know, I won't let them serve you udon noodles or sukiyaki or something like that." Sasuke said, in an amusing voice.

"Err…then…I'll just take a spaghetti…" I ordered.

"Hai, ojou-sama." Said the butler.

And after a few minutes, my dinner was served.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, because since I went to bed, I hadn't been sleeping, and it had been quite long time. Was it because…the bed was too soft for me to lie on it ?...Nah.<p>

There was a door to the balcony at my room, and I tried to get to it. Finally I did it. I opened the door, and walked outside. The atmosphere was so nice, the wind wasn't really strong, though it was a little cold, I liked it. I could feel my hair was flying by the wind, I wondered if the view in front of my eyes was as beautiful as I thought. Suddenly…

"Haven't slept yet ?" A voice appeared, it was Sasuke's.

"Sasuke-san ?" I was surprised, "You're here ? But how ?"

"Oh, maybe you haven't noticed, my room is right next to yours, and the balconies as well, but there's a space between them, don't try to come here." He teased me.

"Oh really ? It's true that I didn't noticed. But what are you doing here so late ? Enjoy the stars ?" I asked.

"Not really the stars, I'm looking at the moon, it's very big and bright tonight." He said.

"Oh, I wish I could also see it." I said and we were silent for a while, then I continued, "You know, I think everyone will find their own moonlight someday, when they fall into darkness. And I believe that I will find the brightest, greatest moon for myself soon enough."

"I hope that time will come faster than you expect." He said.

I just smiled. And we fell into silence again… To break the silence, I decided to sang a song, about the moon, literally.

_Yume no naka no egao wasurerarenai namida_

_Mitsumeru kimi wo dakishimetakute_

_Nemuri no kurayami hitori mezashite yuku hikaru_

_Hohenda kimi ga mitsumete yonderu_

_Kaaten no sukima kara tsuki ga kieta nara_

_Beddo no ue ni hitotsu kodoku na kokoro ga kokoeteta_

_Omoi dake wo kogashiteru_

_Kimi ni furenai mama nanimo dekinai mama_

_Konya mo hitori de yume ni ochiru_

_Hohoende konaide yume no naka ni konaide_

_Wakattetemo kurushikutemo_

_Kono te wo nobashite shimau_

_Kienaide_

_Yume no naka no hikari wasurete ita kanashimi_

_Machi de mikaketemo mitsume aezuni_

_Moshi nido to egao wo mirenai to iu no nara_

_Ashita sae mo konakute ii_

_Yume no nake demo daite itai_

_Itsumademo_

(Translation :

The smiles in my dreams, the unforgettable tears

I gaze at you and want me to hug you

Alone in the darkness of sleep, I'm aiming for the light

You are smiling at me and calling my name

If the moon disappears from the gap in the curtains

This one lonely heart on the bed will freeze

Only my emotions will burn

I'm unable to touch you, unable to do anything

Tonight I fall into my dreams alone again

You don't come smiling, you don't come to me in my dreams

Even though i know that, even though it's hard

I'll still stretch out my hand

Please don't disappear...

The light in my dreams, the sadness I'd forgotten

Even if I see you round town, you don't catch my eye

if I was told that I'd never see your smiling face again

I would be happy if tomorrow never came

I'd want to hug you, even if it was just in my dreams

Forever

End.)

I finished.

"So…why did you sing a song all of a sudden ?" He asked, "Ah, by the way, it was nice."

I smiled, and blushed, I wondered if the moon was bright enough for him to realize it, "Who knows."

I silently walked into my room, closed the door, and I was leaning against the door. _Why did I sing that song ? Is it too…clear ? _I thought, and then I sang the final words of the song.

_Ahhhh you are moonlight…_

_Don't leave me alone_

_Tonight._

And I went to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

Sakura's song wasn't really about moon, but I thought it really suited the night. She said that she would find the brightest, greatest moon, did she meant she would find…someone she loved ?

_Badumb…badumb…_

What was that feeling ? It was cold outside, but why was I so hot ? I was just standing, why did my heart beat like crazy ?

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chap 14, so who knows the song in this chapter ? I really like the boy who sings it.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**- CHAPTER 15 -**

_-Previous chapter-_

_Sakura's song wasn't really about moon, but I thought it really suited the night. She said that she would find the brightest, greatest moon, did she meant she would find…someone she loved ?_

_Badumb…badumb…_

_What was that feeling ? It was cold outside, but why was I so hot ? I was just standing, why did my heart beat like crazy ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

It was early in the morning. I couldn't go to sleep. My head kept thinking, and sometimes I didn't even know what I was thinking, some lame stuff, job, family,…and Sakura.

Ok that's aside. I had a day off that day, and I decided to be completely relax just for one day. However, I felt like…I was missing something, something quite important to me, but I couldn't remember it.

I walked downstairs. The maids and the butler had woken up, and were getting ready for our breakfast. It was such a long time since I had had everything done by other people the last time.

"Have a good day, Obot-chan." The butler said to me when he noticed my presence.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-san." Yes, his name is Sarutobi, "Need my help for anything ?"

"How could I ask such a favour ? Your breakfast will be ready real soon." He replied with a strange smile.

Indeed, after a few minutes, my breakfast was served : spaghetti, with tomato sauce of course. That old man really knew my taste better than anyone else.

"Itadakimasu." I put my hands together in front of my chest and said with joy. Then I started eating. And you know what, that was the best spaghetti I had ever had.

"Oishi, even better than usual." I said to Sarutobi-san while eating nonstop.

That was the moment I heard a voice, "Well, it's my pleasure to hear that."

I looked up, that was Sakura. She was up ? Earlier than me ? And…what did she mean by saying that ?

"Sakura ? I thought you were sleeping ? And… your pleasure ?" I asked.

"I was indeed, but just a little, I didn't feel like sleeping. And, that spaghetti, I made it, I'm really happy that you like it." She answered.

"You cooked ? At my house ?" I was really surpised, then I turned to the butler with anger, "Ojii-san."

"Ah please don't blame him, I… I persuaded him to let me cook, because I want to make you breakfast." She said sincerely.

I was so…touched. She had woken up so early in the morning just to make breakfast for me. I was…happy, glad, pleased, delighted, and a whole more words to describe it. And then, my hearts, just like the day before, thumbed like crazy, and I felt really hot in the face.

I heard giggles come from Sarutobi-san, I looked at him, he giggled even harder. But it seemed like only he and me knew it.

But then I heard the maids behind me whispering, "Oh my, our master looks so cute when he's blushing."

"Could it be that he has feeling for the girl ?"

"Ahhh~ I'm so jealous with her."

Just before the whisper could get to Sakura, Sarutobi had a fake cough to quieten the girls, and I was thankful for that.

And then I could only continue eating. Usually people's face would get hot and red when they ate chilly sauce, but for me, I got all those symptoms just because of the tomato sauce made by Sakura.

* * *

><p>We were at the garden, I was enjoying the tea and reading a newspaper, while Sakura was busy playing with Pakkun and Akamaru. She really liked dogs, and the dogs seemed to like her really much too. And we kept that going for a while until Sakura suggested…<p>

"Sasuke-kun, don't you have work today ?" She asked.

"No, I asked them for a day off, I'm too tired after a whole week of work." I said, "Why do you ask ?"

"Don't you think it's a little boring to just sit at home and do nothing ?" She sighed, "Do you want to go somewhere ?"

I pondered about what she said, that was the first time she suggested going out. But I thought she was right, it was kinda boring to just stay home when I had an entire day off. Then…

"Ok, where should we go ?" I asked her.

"I don't know, since I have been away from Japan for a while, and now I can't see, so I don't have any idea." She answered, "How about you ? Is there anywhere that you want to go to ?"

I thought deeply for a while. Where to go ? The movies ? Not interesting. Grab a bite ? Oh come on, Uchiha Mansion's kitchen was equal to any five-star restaurants. Out of town ? Not enough time. Shopping ? Definitely not my type…

After a while considering, there was only one choice left, it was…

"How about the amusement park ?" She suggested.

I didn't really like that place, it was just for kids, and noisy, and crowded,… but I wasn't gonna let her down like that, was I.

"Ok, if you want to go that badly, I'll go with you, since I don't have anything else to do anyway." I said.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the amusement park. It brought me back to the time when I was still a kid. Everyday I went pass the park, and everybody in my class told me about how great the park was. At that time, I really wanted to be there once, like my friends, and enjoyed the arcades, the roller coaster, and especially, the ferris wheel. I always loved to see things from above. However, I wasn't like the others. I had guards and drivers following me every moment, and I wasn't allowed to go to those kinds of place. So, I grew up in a childhood with no amusement park. That was quite sad for any kids. Amusement park was like paradise to them.<p>

And after a very long time, I went to the amusement park, likely the first time, when I was over 20 years old, with a girl.

"Wow, the sound out here is so full of vitality. I haven't been hearing it for quite long." Sakura said.

"You didn't go to the amusement park when you were in the US ?" I asked.

"No, I didn't have that much time to. I was absolutely busy studying from months to months, years to years." She said.

"Oh by the way, which profession did you study there ?" I asked.

"I haven't told you yet ? Oh my bad. I was studying medical. I wanted to become a doctor. Just like you, right ?" She answered, "I went back to Japan while I was on a break. But because of the accident, I can't go back there just yet. If I still want to study, then I have to go back to the US in a month or two."

"Really ? I didn't know that. Why didn't you told me earlier ?"

"Why ? Then you will use your power or money to help me at all costs ? I don't need it. Besides, I think two months are enough for me, I should be fine." She said, "Anyway, we come here to play, right ? Don't just stand here and talk about me, let's go."

Fine, go. I led her to the roller coaster, she asked for it. She even asked me to get the front seats. I thought I was going to be quite frightening. Other customers and us got on the seats, fastened the belt, and got ready for some action. The roller coaster was slow at first, when it was coming towards the first peak, but then it became faster, much faster when it slided down. Everybody screamed loudly, including Sakura, excluding me. I was scared of neither height nor speed.

But suddenly, something unexpected happened to me. Sakura's fingers got closer to mine, and finally held on some of my fingers. And it got tighter by time. She was still screaming out loud. I wondered if she noticed it. But I wondered if I noticed it before or after my hand held her hand completely. Still, I didn't let go. Maybe she noticed it, because she stopped screaming for a sec, and blushed. I ignored it, with a smirk. Was I being silly or not ?

* * *

><p>We got off the roller coaster, and was finding another interesting ride.<p>

"So, which is your most favorite ride, Sasuke-san ?" Sakura asked me.

"Hn ? I don't know, like I said, I haven't been here since I was little." I said.

"But I think that you must like something when you were little, you know, like every kids else."

"Hm…actually, there is."

Then I took her to the ferris wheel. It was much bigger than the last time I had seen it, which was many many years ago.

"So, can you guess what this is ?" I teased her.

"How can I tell ? Lemme see, Merry-Go-Round ?" She laughed.

I laughed along, "What ? We're not that young to go Merry-Go-Round, you know." I said, "It's the ferris wheel."

"Ferris wheel ? Oh I love ferris wheel, especially when it gets to the peak and I can see everything beneath…" She suddenly paused.

Oh yeah, so couldn't see yet, it would be a pity for her to go on it, "Oh sorry, I... I didn't mean to. If you don't want to, then…"

"No no, it's ok, don't worry about me. It's your favorite ride, you should try it. I'll go with you." She smiled.

I looked at her for a while, then I finally decided. We got on, and the wheel started turning round slowly.

"So, what do you think ?" She asked.

"It's not at the greatest part yet, but it's also beautiful here." I said.

The wheel turned slowly, and finally reached the peak. Suddenly, I felt a small shake. Then the wheel stopped completely, and we were at the peak, the highest point of the wheel. I wondered what was happening. Was there a breakdown or something ?

"I guess it's at the peak already, isn't it ?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah, but it has stopped. I wonder why" I said.

"Why don't you just stop thinking and look outside ? I bet it looks great ?"

I did as she told me. It was indeed beautiful. The neon lights shone brightly in the darkness of the night. But there was something funny. There was only one round part of the part had the light on, all the other parts were dark. The lights were yellow, and in the middle, there were some red and pink lights. It was light…

"It's like a birthday cake, right ?" Sakura suddenly said.

I turned to look at her in surprise, "What ?".

She came closer to me, and said with a happy voice, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-san."

Huh ? Happy birthday ? Wait, it was my birthday ? Indeed, but I didn't notice. How come she knew about it ? And what about the lights and the wheel ?

"Itachi-san once told me about your birthday, and I noticed that it was coming in days, so I prepared this. I asked Itachi-san to help me persuade the owner of the park to prepare the lights, and the stop time of the ferris wheel. Oh and the spaghetti for the breakfast, it was also on my plan." She said, and then became shy, "I hope that…you like it."

So, everything was her plan. She prepared a surprise party to celebrate my birthday that even I forgot. I was touched, and I bet that anyone at my position also felt the same. Filled with happiness, I was nearly deaf to not hear that she said…

"Oh, and there is one last thing that is gonna happen soon…"

I cut it, by a kiss, on her lips.

It was not that my body moved on its own. It was my mind, and my heart which was controlling my body. And I kissed her, when the fireworks started to fire outside. But I didn't care, because I already had the best birthday present already.


	16. Chapter 16

**_CHAPTER 16_**

_Previous chapter_

_So, everything was her plan. She prepared a surprise party to celebrate my birthday that even I forgot. I was touched, and I bet that anyone at my position also felt the same. Filled with happiness, I was nearly deaf to not hear that she said…_

"_Oh, and there is one last thing that is gonna happen soon…"_

_I cut it, by a kiss, on the lips._

_It was not that my body moved on its own. It was my mind, and my heart which was controlling my body. And I kissed her, when the fireworks started to fire outside. But I didn't care, because I already had the best birthday present already._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV<strong>_

Itachi has done with the work at the company. He's heading to the hospital to visit his parents. Still, he doesn't forget what date it is, and what he has been planning with Sakura. "They must be having a good time by now." He thinks, and smiles, "I hope everything is going swiftly."

But apparently, things might not go the way he hopes…

.

.

.

He arrives at the hospital, and then his parents' room. After he has opened the door, he sees his mother packing their stuffs, while his father is still resting on the bed.

"Mother, father, what are you doing ? You're going somewhere ?" Itachi asks, though he might have had his answer.

"Yes, we are going home." His mother says, "I don't feel secure to leave my son living alone with…that girl."

What ? Go home ? But it is the best moment for the two of them to bloom their feelings for each other. It can be a waste of effort if mother and father are home, especially mother. She will totally go against their affair.

"Mother, why so sudden ? Father is still…" Itachi tries to find some excuses to delay the discharging.

"Your father is totally fine now, there's no need to be worried. Besides, I can find him a doctor to take care of him at home." Her voice is as sure as egg is egg.

Then Itachi finally resigns. When father doesn't speak, mother's word is supreme. But it seems like Fugaku doesn't refuse.

Knowing that there's no way to stop his mother Mikoto, Itachi says, "I understand, I'll help you packing things."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasu's POV<strong>_

We've arrived home. It is indeed my greatest birthday I have ever had in my life. We're even holding hands. To speak the truth, I have never felt any happier in my whole life.

Sakura said she had prepared a birthday cake for me already. I'm yearning to have some. Not waiting until we arrive at the kitchen, I raise my voice when we're just at the door to the living room.

"Sarutobi-san, where's my birthday cake, I'm starving to death."

I can notice Sakura is giggling at my childish action. I fillip her forehead. She is surprised and hit me back. I dodge and laugh. At the time, we completely don't notice the presence of my whole family in the living room.

"Look how happy you are." It is my mother's voice which makes me realize that we are not the only ones who are in the room, "It seems like you don't care about your mother and father at all. Oh, and even holding hands, how far have you two gone ?"

I am so surprised, but I still have the mind to think what to answer, "Mother, father, why are you here ? I…I thought you were still in the hospital."

"Sounds like you don't like us around." My mother says.

I denied, "No, I didn't mean that way."

It's a little awkward in the room. Then mother comes closer to us, or I should say to Sakura.

"Such a perfect opportunity o seize, right, Haruno-san ?" She said, "While his parents are away, you try to seduce my Sasuke, don't you ?"

I step forward, leave Sakura behind my back, "Mother, please don't say something like that to her."

"Oh now you're opposing your mother."

I'm planning to talk back, but my father cuts me off, "Enough." He says with a strong voice, "I'm not home to hear arguments."

Both my mother and me stay silent, but she still gives me a glare afterward.

"I'm tired now, I want to rest." Father said, and he stands up, heavily. By his movements, I can tell that he is still weak, and needs rest for a few more days.

"Let me help you." Aniki takes father's arm and helps him walk.

Mother sighs, but then she glares at Sakura, "We're not finish.", she threatens.

After that, she joins aniki, helps father go to the room.

I turn to look at Sakura. The little figure is slightly shivering. I take her hand and reassure her.

"Sakura, don't worry, I'm here, no one can harm you."

She nods, but says nothing. I then slip my hand underneath her hair and kiss her forehead, "I think you need some rest now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Before I can let go of my hand, I feel her arms around my waist. She's scared, maybe she just can't take mother's cruel words. But she doesn't cry, whine or blame anything or anyone. She just hugs me, and I hug her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saku's POV<strong>_

It was a wonderful day for me, until we arrived at Sasuke's house. I can still remember when he kissed me, and…

-FLASHBACK—

_Huh ? He kissed me. What on earth was going on ? However, I couldn't resist nor push him away, something kept me stay still._

_After a while, the kiss was over. I mumbled,_

"_Sasuke-san ?"_

"_Don't say anything. I know it's sudden, but I couldn't help hold myself anymore." He said, "Thank you, for everything you've done for me."_

"_Why do you thank me ? It's me who should say that." I said, "You've helped me so many times, so I thought that I should do something in retur…"_

_Once again, he crashed his lips against mine, and I went with the flow. His kiss was soft and gentle, and I liked it really much._

"_I don't want you to do anything in return, now I want YOU in return." He said._

_I was surprised, I was not sure if I got what he meant, "Huh ? Wha-what do you mean by that ?" I asked._

_Then I felt his warm breath on my ear, he whispered, "I love you Sakura."._

-END OF FLASHBACK—

He said he loved me. Waa, I have never had anyone saying that to me before. It feels…wonderful. Furthermore, it was the one I love who said it.

-FLASHBACK—

"_You've got to be kidding me, right ?" I said._

"_No, I'm completely serious. I felt this some times when I was with you, but I wasn't sure what it was. Now it's all clear, and…err…" He sounds a little confused, or should I say…embarrassed ?_

_I giggled._

"_Wha…what are you laughing at ? I'm serious." I could imagine that he was blushing at that moment._

"_Iie, I didn't mean to laugh at you or anything. I'm just…so happy that…I didn't expect it…" I was really confused._

_Then he took my hand, and held it in his warm hand, very gently that I just wanted him to hold my hand like that forever._

"_Sakura…" He called my name, "Will you…"_

_He stammered, but I didn't say anything, I let him finish._

"_Will you…be my girlfriend ?" He finally asked._

_I smiled slightly, and then turned my back to him, "Why don't you just…figure the answer out yourself ?"_

_I turned my back to him just to cover my red blushing face._

"_Huh ? … I … don't quite understand." He was nonplussed_

"_Baka…" Then it was my time to be nonplussed, "No girl will ever let the one she doesn't like kiss her."_

_He stayed silent for a short while. And when he had figured out the answer, he hugged me from behind, the thing that every girl would want, at least that what I thought._

_Then the ferris wheel started rolling again, the firework was also at the final stage._

-END OF FLASHBACK—

I think I'm so lucky to have Sasuke love me. Then I go to the balcony. The wind breezes through my hair. It feels great and refreshing.

I raise my head up, to where I know that it is the sky, and think.

_Mom, dad, are you living ok up there ? I really hope you can rest in peace. I'm such an undutiful daughter. I can't serve you to the very end. I can't let you hold your grandchildren. And many other things. Please forgive me, ok ? And don't worry about me, I'm living just fine, and… I have found the one I love, he also really cares for me. Though I can't see his face at the moment, but I can feel clearly his feeling towards me. So, please support me, ok ?_

Before I notice, tears are streaming down my face. I miss them. I miss my parents. But I'm not supposed to be sad, I know that mom and dad are always following me from up high. They will support me whenever I need help like they always did. I shouldn't cry anymore, because now I have found a shoulder to lean on.


End file.
